


Spring Is A Time For New Beginnings

by aos_skimmons



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, pretty much all of it really, this is basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Clarke's birthday Raven and Octavia surprise her by flying in Lexa for a week.<br/>Seven days isn't enough, but they make the most of it. And during that time Clarke and Lexa somehow fall even more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing A Summer to Remember and after receiving a few messages about a sequel I decided to write one. 
> 
> Also, this is basically just clexa fluff, so if you're looking for angst this probably isn't the fic for you.

Clarke isn’t a morning person. So normally she would be mad when her two best friends jumped onto her bed to wake her up in the morning, but not today.

“Happy birthday bitch,” Octavia grinned down at her.

Clarke scrunched up her nose when Octavia’s dark brown hair tickled her as it brushed over her face. She reached up and swept it over her shoulder.

Raven leaned down and pressed a slobbery kiss to her cheek making Clarke groan in annoyance, “Happy birthday princess,” she sang.

“Guys,” Clarke said as she rubbed her eyes, “I love you but it’s…” she glanced at her dinosaur alarm clock on her bedside table, “8 in the morning, on our first day of spring break, I wouldn’t have minded a sleep in as my birthday present,” she teased.

Raven and Octavia just rolled their eyes at each other, smirking lightly, before each grabbing one of Clarke’s arms and pulling her out of bed.

“Woah woah woah!” Clarke laughed, “Guys I can walk you know.”

“Then move those feet, because we made you a very special birthday breakfast.”

The three girls shared an apartment for their second year; it was quite spacious because of the open plan, the living room and kitchen in the same space with the bedrooms leading off of it.

The walls were covered with a range of band posters and different paintings that Clarke had done over her first year of college. Octavia’s motorcycle gear was scattered around the living room, her helmet on the hooks by the door, her leather jacket thrown over the back of the sofa and one glove could be found on the kitchen table, the other however was no where to be seen.Raven kept hundreds sheets of paper tucked in drawers and stacked on the kitchen counters, containing various schematics and math equations.

At first glance it was clear to anyone that the space was a combination of their three personalities. It hadn’t been theirs for very long but it felt like home to them. 

As soon as Clarke stepped out of her bedroom she spotted what was on the kitchen table. There were various plates of food, the ones standing out to Clarke the most being a plate of bacon and sausages a pile of waffles, a large stack of pancakes and finally a cupcake with a number 20 candle stuck into it.

Clarke knew they would be eating the left overs tomorrow.

A red balloon was strung to one of the four chairs and a large happy birthday banner was hung on the wall, which was drooping to one side. Clarke guessed that her two best friends had argued over what colour they wanted to use to paint it because there was a very clear divide of green and purple paint.

She pulled her friends towards her and wrapped them up in a tight hug, “You guys are the best. I don’t even care that it’s crazy early.”

“Well you haven’t eaten any of it yet. Come on,” Raven tugged her towards the table. “And just so you know, my mom sent her pancake recipe that you love.”

“Holy shit, are you joking with me right now?” Clarke asked as she squeezed Raven’s arm.

“I am not.” Raven told her.

Clarke sprinted to the table, Raven and Octavia chuckling as they followed a second behind her. She took the balloon chair and almost immediately grabbed a pancake off the stack with her hand. She took a large bite. “I could kiss you right now Reyes.”

“Ew gross, Clarke,” Raven laughed.

“Hey it’s my birthday, you have to be nice to me.”

Raven rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “You’re hot but I only like you as a friend.”

Clarke chuckled, “Well as long as I’m hot.”

Octavia grabbed a few pieces of bacon and tossed them onto Clarke’s plate, “Eat up Griffin, we’ve got things to do and places to be.”

“What are we doing?”

“That is a surprise,” Raven informed.

Clarke pouted, “Aw guys, you know I don’t like surprises.”

“You’re not getting it out of us Clarke, so don’t bother trying,” Raven said.

Clarke sighed melodramatically, “Fine.”

Raven reached over and pinched Clarke’s cheek, “Aw is Clarkey sad?” she teased.

She laughed as she swatted Raven’s hand away, “You know I hate it when you talk to me like that, I feel like a dog…or a baby.”

“Well you’re definitely a bitch,” Octavia added, earning a high five from Raven.

“You guys sure know how to treat a birthday girl,” Clarke said sarcastically.

Octavia laughed, “Oh shut up Griffin, you love us and you know it.”

Clarke had to agree with that.

Between the three of them, they managed to eat the majority of the food, but they were stuffed by the time they were finished.

“By the way, sorry that your present isn’t here.” Octavia apologised. She glanced at Raven, “We uh ordered it online and it’s a little late.”

“You guys know you don’t have to get me a present, besides, this breakfast is perfect.” Clarke said sincerely.

“Trust me Griffin, you’re going to want this presen- ouch!” Raven glared at Octavia, who had just kicked her in the shin.

Octavia butted in quickly, “Hey Clarke, why don’t you go get dressed and showered and we’ll clean up this stuff.”

Clarke gave her friends a funny look but nodded nonetheless, “Sure I guess,” she said.

She disappeared into her bedroom, Raven waited until the door clicked shut before kicking Octavia back, just as hard as Octavia had kicked her, maybe even a little harder.

“Shit Raven!” she exclaimed.

“Pay back bitch,” Raven smirked.

Octavia rubbed her shin as she frowned, “You’re the one who almost gave away the surprise.”

“Please, she would not have gotten that from my comment.”

“Still-“ just then Octavia’s phone buzzed in her pocket, she slipped it out and glanced at the screen, her face lit up as she read the message, “And speaking of surprises…” she waved her phone at Raven, “Come on, let’s go.”

They two girls abandoned the kitchen, leaving the cleaning up for a later time and as quietly as they could they disappeared out of the apartment door.

It closed with a click behind them

* * *

Clarke stepped out of her en suite bathroom dressed only in a towel. She didn’t know what her day had in store for her, so she decided to just dress causally to be safe. Her friends were more the type to take her dirt biking than a fancy restaurant.

She pulled on a pair of light denim shorts and a royal blue V-neck shirt.

Before doing her make up she checked her phone, she was slightly disappointed that Lexa hadn’t texted her happy birthday yet, but then again it was still early so she knew she shouldn’t be too upset about it.

They had been in a long distance relationship for almost ten months now and while it had been hard at times they were still going strong. They texted every day and tried to Skype each other every day too, but more often than not it ended up being every other day because of their busy schedules.

Unfortunately Octavia and Lincoln’s relationship hadn’t survived the distance. They had tried to make it work but long distance isn’t for everyone, and evidently it wasn’t for them either.

It hadn’t been a messy break up, the two agreeing that it was just too hard being so far away from each other. Clarke knew Octavia still spoke to Lincoln sometimes, but Octavia had still been upset when the split first happened.

In the week after, there had been a lot of ice cream eating and Footloose being played on repeat in the living room.

Clarke went back into her bathroom to put on some light make up and after adding the finishing touches; she placed her mascara back on her drawers and headed out the bedroom.

Almost immediately, she was confused.

The kitchen was still a mess and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

After ducking into their bedrooms it was clear they were gone.

Suddenly the door swung open and Octavia and Raven walked in. For a brief second Clarke was even more confused when she noticed Raven pulling in a suitcase behind her but it didn’t last long because then suddenly someone else appeared at the door.

Lexa.

Clarke felt her heart stop in her chest.

Octavia stopped abruptly as she noticed the blonde standing in the living room, she hadn’t expected her to get dressed and showered so fast, she normally took ages. “Clarke!” she exclaimed, making the other two girls look over in surprise.

Raven, who hadn’t been expecting Octavia to suddenly stop, crashed into her back. Lexa hadn’t been anticipating it either and soon she found her legs being tangled on her suitcase.

Before she could stop herself, she felt herself falling forwards.

Lexa fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud grunt as she hit the wooden floor, her backpack slid a few feet away from her.

She groaned as she rolled onto her back. Lexa opened her eyes with a grimace to find that Clarke still hadn’t moved, her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

And in that moment, Lexa didn’t care that her pride was wounded or that her elbow ached because she was in the same room as Clarke Griffin and that was all that mattered.

Then a crooked grin appeared on Lexa’s lips and Clarke finally moved, shaking her head slightly and blinking rapidly as if she was making sure this was actually happening.

“Uh…happy birthday Clarke.”

* * *

Lexa was in her living room.

She was wearing a leather jacket that Clarke didn’t recognise but her green eyes were just as bright as she remembered.

Lexa may have been sprawled across the floor, but still, she was in her living room and not in Florida.

Clarke barely heard Octavia and Raven’s awkward, “Surprise,” in the background.

She only saw Lexa.

The brunette pushed herself to her feet just in time to almost be knocked to the ground again, but this time it was because of the force of Clarke running into her arms. Clarke instinctively pulled Lexa into a tight hug, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to get overly emotional.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she murmured into her hair.

Lexa chuckled lowly. Clarke had missed that sound.

“Sorry I’m late-“

Clarke’s lips on Lexa’s cut her off, she kissed her deeply. Lexa’s lips felt exactly like they had all those months ago, soft but firm. They moved against hers almost desperately. The two girls got lost in each other almost immediately; Clarke gripped the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, pulling her closer.

They only broke apart when they heard purposeful cough. Octavia looked at them only slightly apologetic, “I don’t mean to interrupt but we kind of have a schedule to keep.”

Raven slapped Octavia’s arm, “Let the two love birds kiss, they haven’t seen each other in months.”

“Well I like to be on time for things, so me and Raven will clean up the kitchen and you guys can have another half an hour to yourself, got it?” Octavia said looking pointedly at them.

“Yes mom,” Clarke teased.

“Don’t be rude to your mother,” Octavia retorted making Clarke laugh.

She reluctantly retracted herself from Lexa’s arms and for the second time that morning she pulled her friends into a hug, “I can’t believe you guys, this was your present?” she guessed

“Uh huh.”

“I love you guys, you know that?”

“We do, we love you too,” Octavia told her, “Now go to your girlfriend, I think she’s having withdrawal issues.”

Clarke turned to see Lexa staring at her shamelessly. When she realised Clarke was looking her expression morphed into a grin.

“Hey, I’m not going to deny it. It’s not my fault that we haven’t seen each other in ten months,” Lexa retorted.

Octavia conceded, “Fair enough.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s suitcase and Lexa snatched her backpack up off of the floor. It’s not far to Clarke’s bedroom but she slips her hand into Lexa’s anyway and pulls her towards the room.

The door only just clicks shut before Lexa pulls Clarke against her again, pressing her lips to hers.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile into the kiss; she ran her hands down Lexa’s arms and gripped her hands tightly.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said again.

“Me too,” Lexa laughed, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Clarke said, “Your hair is longer,” she noted. Lexa’s hair was pulled back into several intricate plaits, the tresses ending half way down her back, “I didn’t realise how much it had grown, I didn’t really notice over webcam,” she said, running her fingers through the ends of Lexa’s hair.

“Well yours is shorter,” Lexa pointed out.

“You knew I was getting my hair cut.”

“Still,” Lexa shrugged, “It’s shorter than when you were in Polis.”

“Yeah it is.”

“You’re still as beautiful as ever though,” Lexa told her.

Clarke grinned and she felt her cheeks flush under the compliment, “God you’re so cheesy.”

“You have to compliment me too Clarke, that’s how this relationship works,” she joked.

“I don’t know, it’s difficult to compliment your ugly mug,” Clarke teased earning a loud laugh from Lexa.

“I was going to kiss you but I don’t know if I want to anymore,” she said sounding affronted.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Well we both know that’s a lie.”

“You seem quite confident in that statement Clarke.”

“You did fly over 900 miles to see me, so I think I can safely say I’m-“

She was cut off by Lexa cupping the back of her neck and bringing their lips together again. Not that she minded.

Without breaking the kiss Lexa placed her backpack on the floor, then she moved Clarke until the back of her legs hit the bed. A gentle push sent Clarke falling backwards and Lexa fell with her. Clarke grunted overdramatically as Lexa landed on top of her.

“Don’t be mean,” Lexa laughed, “Muscle weighs more than fat.”

Clarke reached between them to run a hand down Lexa’s toned stomach, “Oh I definitely know that.”

Lexa pressed another quick kiss to Clarke’s lips before she rolled off of Clarke and shuffled up the bed. Clarke nestled into Lexa, lying in between her legs, her shoulders resting on Lexa’s hips. She hummed contently as Lexa ran her fingers through her hair softly.

They sat like that for a few moments, then Clarke spoke into the silence, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Lexa chuckled, “You’ve said that.”

“I know, but it’s still true. I’m kind of half convinced this is a dream, I know I’ve dreamt this enough times only to wake up and it not be real.”

“It’s definitely real,” Lexa told her. “I can pinch you if you want?”

“I think I’m alright,” Clarke chuckled. “ So how long have you been planning this with Raven and O?”

“This trip?” Clarke nodded. “About two months,” Lexa recalled.

“You’ve been keeping this a secret from me for two months?!” Clarke exclaimed, she rolled over onto her stomach so she could look at Lexa.

Lexa just grinned at her, “Come on, it’s a great present on their behalf, you have to admit.”

Clarke pouted, “It is, but I can’t believe you knew all this time. I thought we didn’t keep secrets.”

“Don’t think of it as a secret, more of…a surprise.”

“…Fine.” She rested her chin on Lexa’s stomach. “How long are you staying for?” she asked.

“A week, I leave on Saturday.”

“I have to deal with a whole week of you?” Clarke teased.

Lexa chuckled, “Unfortunately.”

Clarke crawled up Lexa’s body to press a chaste kiss to her lips. It was quick and sweet, then Clarke burrowed her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck with a sigh. Lexa’s arms came up to wrap around her, resting on her lower back.

Neither girl could remember a time when they felt so content.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa spoke softly.

“Hmmm?”

“I love you,” she said, her voice quiet and sincere. Lexa felt Clarke smile against her neck at her words.

Clarke could still remember the first time they had said I love you to each other. It had been early in the morning, they had stayed up all night talking to each other and Clarke had just convinced Lexa to wear to put on her glasses. It had taken seven months of begging and bribing but eventually Lexa had agreed.

Lexa had looked so anxious when she rested her rectangular thick-rimmed glasses on her nose. She had tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled nervously at her screen and the words had just slipped past Clarke’s lips before she could stop them.

It hadn’t been planned. It hadn’t been romantic. But she had never meant anything more.

Lexa had bitten her lip to stop from smiling so wide, not that it had helped much.

Clarke tightened her grip on around Lexa’s waist and her lips moved against Lexa’s neck, “I love you too.”

There was a pause.

“You have a purple dinosaur clock.”

Clarke sat up to see Lexa picking her alarm clock off of her bedside table, examining the object. It was a light purple stegosaurus and the clock face was on the side of its stomach.

“Don’t judge the dinosaur clock. Remy is sensitive.”

“You named your dinosaur clock?”

“Of course.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Lexa teased back.

Clarke sat up and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, “Are you making fun of me?”

“Now why would I do that?” Lexa replied, “I just thought that he looked more like a Rodrick.”

She stuck her tongue out, “That’s much better.”

Lexa darted up to capture Clarke’s lips in her own. She dropped the clock onto the bed. Clarke hummed happily into the kiss.

Their lips moved against each other’s easily and Clarke savoured the feeling. Eventually they had to pull apart because Clarke needed to breath properly for a moment. Lexa just kissed across her cheek, over her jaw and down her neck, lightly nipping the skin there.

“Wait, Lexa wait,” Clarke said as she felt Lexa tugging her shirt up.

Lexa immediately retracted her hand and pushed herself off of Clarke, she rolled to the side and looked at Clarke worriedly.

“I’m sorry, are you ok?”

Clarke let out a breathy laugh; she brought their lips together again briefly. “Of course, of course,” she assured quickly. She picked up Remy, who was lying discarded on the bed. “It’s just…” she gestured to him, “Remy’s only two years old, he’s a bit young to see this kind of stuff.”

Lexa barked out a laugh as Clarke placed Remy on her bedside table, making sure to face him towards the wall.

“You Clarke Griffin are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I love you too.”

“Good,” Lexa grinned, “Now kiss me.”

* * *

 

For the second time that morning Clarke’s door burst open. Clarke let out a sharp shriek and she was glad that they had decided to get under the covers a few minutes prior because Octavia and Raven were stood in the door, smirking at them.

“I told you they would be having sex.” Octavia said.

“Holy shit guys, if you knew then why did you burst in here?” Clarke asked.

“Because Octavia doesn’t want to be late and I’m not gonna lie, I was hoping to see Lexa topless.”

“You’re almost as bad as Jasper,” Clarke scoffed, the same time Lexa said, “You could’ve just ask Raven.”

Raven burst out laughing and she pretended to wipe a tear out of her eye, “Griffin, never let her go.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Clarke replied easily.

“Ok, so you two love birds get dressed and meet us out here in ten.” Octavia ordered. She went to close the door, before it shut all the way she added, “Also, you might want to light a scented candle in here, it reeks of sex.” 

* * *

Clarke and Lexa made it out of the bedroom in 8 minutes much to Octavia’s delight. While they were getting dressed Clarke kept asking Lexa where they were going, and even when Lexa assured her that she didn’t know Clarke didn’t believe her.

They were walking down the street when Clarke said, “Come on guys, just tell me,” words which she had said ten times in the past two minutes.

“Oh my god you’re worst than a six year old,” Raven said.

“It’s my birthday you can’t be mean.”

“You can’t keep using that Clarke,” Octavia laughed.

“It’s my birthday, yes I can,” she retorted defiantly.

Raven nudge Lexa with her elbow, “I bet you’re upset you didn’t choose me now, huh?”

“Unfortunately, Raven, that isn’t the case.”

“Ha mother fucker!” Clarke exclaimed triumphantly.

Raven tilted her head from side to side as if she was thinking, “Well I’d consider it but your mom is a little old for me and happily married Clarke.”

Clarke’s face scrunched up in disgust, “Ew Raven, that’s just gross.”

She threw her head back as she laughed loudly, “You started it princess, you started it.”

Much to Raven and Octavia’s disappointment, Clarke realised where they were going about five minutes before they arrived at their destination.

“I told you we should have went a different way,” Octavia muttered.

“I didn’t know you liked mini golf,” Lexa said as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and swung it between them.

“Dude, she loves mini golf,” Raven said, “She makes us play all the time, and we _always_ go to this course,” she said with an overdramatic exasperated groan.

“You love it too Reyes just admit it.”

“It’s…not terrible,” she granted.

“Have you ever played Lexa?” Octavia asked curiously.

Lexa shook her head, “I haven’t. We don’t have one anywhere near Polis, so I’ve never had the chance.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you the ropes Lex. We can even do that cheesy movie thing where I show you how to swing the club,” she winked.

“To be honest, I don’t even understand how that helps.” Lexa mused.

Clarke pouted, “Aw come on Lexa, it will be fun. Plus, it’s my birthday so you kind of have to do what I say,” she joked.

“Seriously Clarke,” Raven chuckled, “You can’t keep using that.”

Clarke just ignored her and spends the last minute of their walk singing happy birthday to herself. Every once in a while she prodded Lexa to sing along but the brunette just shook her head with a smile, not that it deterred Clarke at all.

When they arrived at Jaha’s, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were already there waiting at the entrance.

They stood in front of the large sign, with the words ‘ _Jaha’s Putt Putt Adventure Land’_ written in peeling pale blue paint with palm tree’s in the background. Jaha’s was the kind of place that made you wear a lei and only played Hawaiian music in the background. Clarke had been coming here for years and she considered Jaha, the owner, a friend now and she would feel like she was betraying the mini golf course if she went anywhere else.

They walked over to the boys and they all said their happy birthdays to Clarke before each pulling Lexa into a hug. Bellamy was last; he patted her back warmly as he hugged her before pulling away.

“Long time no see,” Bellamy said.

“It’s good to see you too Bellamy.”

Jasper turned to the group of friends, “Now, before we go in, let’s set up some ground rules. Ok, so first off, if you win you can’t do a victory dance,” Jasper said as he looked at Clarke, she pouted slightly so Lexa squeezed her hand, “And two, if you don’t win the round you are not allowed to hit the winner. Clarke,” he said pointedly.

“Hey, why just me?”

“Because last time we were here you almost broke my hand,” he reminded.

Lexa snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh. It didn’t work and Clarke smacked her arm.

“I didn’t do that,” she assured Lexa, who didn’t really believe her at all.

“Of course,” she said, not at all trying to sound sincere. She dodged out of the way as Clarke went to slap her arm again.

Octavia grabbed Clarke around the waist and pulled her towards the entrance, “Come on Griffin, your girlfriend only just got here you can’t break her.”

They pay or the entrance fee and even though Clarke insists she could pay, Lexa went all chivalrous girlfriend on her and insisted. Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek before grabbing the ball, the club and the lei handed to her by the boy behind the desk.

The mini golf course was Hawaiian themed, with palm trees growing around the edges and tiki poles sticking out the ground. There were large moving animals dotted around the course and the old green matting on the course was starting to peel up around the edges.

It wasn’t the sort of mini golf course that was overly extravagant, it was kind of a classic and while the courses were reasonably easy, the gang always had fun when they came here. Except, of course, when Clarke was overly competitive. Although it definitely meant there was a funny story for later.

Business appeared to be slow that morning because they were the only group there apart from what Clarke assumed was a father and daughter playing, but they were almost at the last of the nine holes.

The first hole was easy, just a straight course with the hole at the end. Simple. Clarke went first and of course she got a hole in one. She picked up her golf ball out of the hole before wandering back to her group of friends as they made their hits.

Everyone went next; all getting a hole in one too, minus Bellamy who insisted his club was rigged.

Lexa was last, and after a few moments of heated debate she finally agreed to let Clarke show her how to swing, even though she knew she could do it by herself.

Raven pretended to throw up at the mention of it and dragged Octavia to the next hole to avoid the couple. The boys were quick to follow.

And normally Clarke would be a little upset that they weren’t staying together but she had the feeling her friends were giving her some alone time with Lexa.

It was a little awkward because Clarke was shorter than Lexa but she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend nonetheless and placed her hands over hers. Lexa chucked as Clarke pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Are you ready?” Clarke whispered next to Lexa’s ear.

“You’re really going full movie cliché on me, aren’t you?” she teased.

“Oh hush and let me have my fun.”

“Right, I apologise.”

“Are you ready? She asked again.

Lexa nodded, “I am.”

“Ok, so you just swing back gently,” Clarke said as she moved their arms, “And then you swing.”

Lexa’s red club hit the ball with a clack and rolled straight into the first hole. Clarke grinned widely at her girlfriend, “See wasn’t that fun?”

“I guess so,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders indifferently but the smile on her lips said otherwise. “I’ll admit I liked being close to you.”

Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s only to break apart a second later when Raven shouted, “PDA! PDA!”

Clarke gave Raven the middle finger, earning a laugh from her friend. She frowned when she realised they were already moving on to the third hole. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her to the next hole.

“Come on Lexa, let’s catch up.”

* * *

Clarke had forgotten Lexa was just as competitive as she was. And for someone who had never played mini golf before she was definitely good at it.

As they reached the last hole Clarke and Lexa were tied for number of hole in one’s, Raven and Monty were one below them and Octavia one below them. It wasn’t Bellamy and Jasper’s day apparently because they had only gotten two each, but they weren’t as competitive so it wasn’t bothering them much.

They were now on the last course, it curled like a snake, winding four times before ending with the hole at the end and there was no way to actually get a whole in one on this one. Well, none of the gang has ever done it, including Clarke. So this time they were competing for the least amount of shots.

“Are you sure you’ve never played this before Lexa?” Raven asked as she took her shot. She angled her shot get right and hit it hard enough that it got around the first curve.

“I’m definitely sure,” Lexa nodded honestly.

Bellamy and Jasper had half given up, instead deciding to hit it as hard as they could to see if they could win that way. It didn’t work.

“I think Clarke is having trouble coping,” Monty laughed.

Clarke pouted, “I am not.”

“Please Griffin, I can see it eating you up inside.” Octavia told her.

“It’s ok Clarke, it’s your birthday, I’ll let you win,” Lexa smirked.

There was a murmur of “ohhhs” from their friends. Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you saying that I couldn’t win by myself?” she asked.

Lexa shrugged innocently, “Of course not.”

“Oh you’re so on Woods.”

Raven leaned towards Octavia, “There’s two of them!” she stage whispered.

“I heard that,” Clarke and Lexa said simultaneously.

Raven laughed, “You were supposed to.”

The game continued and Clarke and Lexa were both on three hits. Both of them could make the last shot in one, but Clarke had the advantage.

“Come on Lex, you can do it!” Octavia cheered.

“Go Clarke!” Monty yelled.

Clarke went first. She stepped up to her golf ball and lined up her shot. She carefully swung the club back and gently tapped the ball.

It was going straight for the hole. Clarke almost started cheering but at the last second, it skimmed around the edge and back out.

“Holy shit, you missed,” Raven said.

“Come on Lexa! You can do this!” Octavia exclaimed. Clarke glared at her. “What? I’m sorry I’m cheering for your _girlfriend_.”

Lexa took her turn next. She lined up her shot. She swung her club. The ball rolled.

It fell into the hole with a satisfying clunk.

There was a moment of silence where no one said anything.

Then Jasper said, “Um Lexa, I suggest you run if you want to keep all of your fingers.”

* * *

Clarke has never been great at losing. So it takes several long kisses and a few whispered I love you’s in her ear to make her feel better.

Clarke may have been playing it up a bit (a lot really) but hey, she liked the kisses.

The group now found themselves at their usual café, Roasters, one that was directly in between their apartment and Monty and Jaspers. Bellamy lived a bit further away but he had never minded getting there.

They pushed two dark wooden tables together to make one big one and all sat around. The atmosphere of the café was always nice and warm and it was never too busy, which they all liked.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand slip into hers under the table. They shared a brief smile and it made Clarke think about how she still couldn’t believe that Lexa was actually in DC.

“So Princess,” Bellamy said, “Apart from Lexa beating your ass at mini golf, how’s your birthday so far?”

“It’s amazing,” she said sincerely, “To be honest as long as it’s Lexa beating me, I couldn’t care less.”

Raven pretended to gag, “You guys are sickeningly sweet. I think I’m getting diabetes.”

“Shut up Raven,” Clarke laughed.

“So if you don’t care, why did I have to kiss you all those times?”

Clarke grinned, “You give nice kisses.”

Raven stood up then, dragging Octavia to her feet too, “And with that I’m going to go grab us some coffee. Everyone for the usual?” Everyone nodded. “Lex?” Raven asked.

“Just black coffee for me please.”

Raven grimaced, “That’s gross.”

“You’re gross,” she muttered back.

Raven laughed, “Good one Woods,” she said sarcastically before dragging Octavia towards the counter.

“So Lexa how was your flight?” Jasper asked.

“It was fine, there was a rather large man sitting next to me though. He snored the whole flight, which was…unpleasant to say the least.”

“I had someone like that once,” he nodded, “Except it was an old lady and she smelt like cats and she kept drooling on my shoulder,” he visibly shivered.

“I think that’s even worse than mine,” Lexa laughed. “The flight was really early, so I’m pretty tired right now,” she admitted.

“Not too tired I hope,” Bellamy said.

“What why?” Clarke asked, “What else are we doing today?”

“Didn’t the girls tell you?”

Just then Octavia and Raven appeared, they were carrying a tray each with various coffees on them. They placed them down on the table carefully.

“What didn’t we tell who?” Octavia asked as she sat down. Raven did the same.

The gang each grabbed their respective coffee. Raven once again voicing her disgust at Lexa’s choice of coffee. Lexa just flipped her off.

“About tonight.” Bellamy said, answering Octavia’s question, “Was it supposed to be a surprise?” he asked, looking apologetic.

“Well it _was_ ,” Raven glared at him, “But now I know Clarke’s going to ask until we tell her so there’s no point in keeping it a secret anymore.”

“You know me so well,” Clarke grinned.

“We’re throwing you a party!” Monty told her excitedly.

“I mean it’s not a huge surprise if you think about it,” Jasper said, “Parties are kind of customary for birthdays.”

“True,” Raven agreed, “But anyway, yeah we’re having the party at ours.”

“You guys are the best, you know that?” Clarke smiled at her friends.

Suddenly Octavia was laughing to herself, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her curiously.

“I’m sorry,” she said, still laughing, “I just remembered the last party we had.”

Suddenly, Jasper’s eyes widened comically and Lexa knew he must have remembered what she was thinking about, “Don’t you dare say anything Blake, you took an oath.”

“Fine, fine, I won’t.”

He sighed, “Thank you.”

A pause.

Then, “Jasper wet his pants!” Octavia blurt.

“Octavia!” Jasper exclaimed.

Everyone at the table was now laughing too and she just shook her head, “I don’t even care.”

“Fine, then if I’m going down, so are you.”

Octavia’s expression turned from humorous to frantic in seconds, “Oh no you don’t Jordan.”

“Once Octavia stripped down naked in a club and got thrown out!” Jasper shouted.

“Dude!”

Clarke slapped a hand onto Octavia’s arm, “O when the hell was that? I swear I always go out with you?”

Octavia covered her face with her hands; “It was when you were away skiing at Christmas with your parents. I was bored and Jasper said he was going out so I went with him. Obviously it was a mistake.”

Lexa laughed, “Oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well Miss Woods, I happen to know something about you too.”

“What how?” Lexa narrowed her eyes, “I’ve never told you anything.”

“Let’s just say Lincoln talks.”

“Shit.”

“Oh my god Octavia you have to tell us,” Clarke insisted.

“Hey! Clarke, you’re supposed to be on my team here.”

“Right sorry,” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. She mouthed to Octavia to tell it anyway.

“I saw that Clarke.”

“Damn it.”

Lexa noticed the look in Octavia’s eyes, “Don’t do it Octavia,” she warned.

She had no idea which story Octavia was talking about but she definitely had a few that she did not need more people knowing.

“But-“

“No.”

“…Lexa gave head to some guy on a bus!”

“Octavia!”

“I’m not even sorry.” Octavia snorted.

“Wow, I did not take you for an exhibitionist,” Clarke smirked.

“I’m not.” Lexa insisted with a chuckle, “I was just very, very drunk and it was ages ago anyway. Before I realised how much of a raging lesbian I am,” she told them. “Shit, I don’t have any dirt on you.”

“I know, it’s great,” Octavia beamed.

Lexa nudged Clarke with her elbow not so discretely, and whispered loudly, “Help me out.”

Before Clarke could say anything Octavia cut in, “Clarke wouldn't do that, she’s my best friend.” She then, very deliberately, gave Clarke a look.

Clarke looked between the two girls, who were both looking at her expectantly, Octavia begging with her eyes and Lexa gesturing with her head to say something. Then Lexa leaned ever so slightly closer, she lowered her voice, “If you do this Clarke, I’ll do _anything_ you want later tonight.”

Clarke swallowed, “Really?”

Lexa nodded, “Anything.”

Octavia groaned, “No fair! I can’t offer that!”

“Suck it,” Lexa smirked triumphantly.

“Clarke don’t you dare say a word.”

Lexa knew she was playing dirty, but she didn’t care. This was all just too funny not to continue it. She noticed Clarke wavering, so she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, trailing her lips down and sucking gently on her neck.

That seemed to work because then Clarke blurted out, “Octavia once had sex in an alleyway with this girl she met in a club and then later on I saw her there again but with a different girl.”

“Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed.

Bellamy covered his ears dramatically while everyone else burst out laughing, “I did not need to hear that.”

“Dude, nice game,” Jasper held his hand up for a high five which she ignored. He slapped his own hand.

“Lets be honest O, you kind of deserve it. You started all this by blurting out Jaspers thing first.”

Octavia waved a finger in Clarke’s direction, and said half seriously, “If it wasn’t your birthday Clarke Griffin I would be very mad at you.”

* * *

There was music resonating through the apartment. Clarke was in her room struggling into a new shirt because Raven decided it would be a good idea to pour her drink all over her other one.

She felt two hands reach up and help her, when her head popped out of her shirt Lexa was standing in front of her grinning lazily.

“You looked like you could use some help.”

“Thanks.” Lexa picked Clarke’s drink up off the dresser and handed it too her, she took a sip of her own mixed drink. “How are you holding up?” Clarke asked.

“Good, that nap helped,” she told her.

After opening up the presents Jasper, Monty and Bellamy gave her, the two girls had fallen asleep on Clarke’s bed only to be woken up by Raven and Octavia a few hours later telling them that people had started arriving.

Lexa brushed her hand through Clarke’s hair, smoothing it down after it had become tousled when she was putting the new shirt on.

Clarke guided Lexa closer with a hand too her waist so she could kiss her gently.

Lexa pulled back a few moments later, “Come on lets go back out, it’s your party after all.”

Clarke groaned, “Do we have to?”

“The party’s only been going on for two hours Clarke,” Lexa chuckled, “So I think so.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

Lexa tugged Clarke out the door and back into the party. She pulled the door closed behind them.

Suddenly Raven appeared next to them. She wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

“Where were you guys?” she asked, “You were gone for years or something.”

“You spilled your drink on me, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

Raven turned then to stare at Lexa intently, “Hey Lexa?” she said after a moment.

“Yes Raven.”

“You are just like so hot, did you know that? Like really mega hot.”

Lexa cracked a grin, after they met in the summer Lexa had quickly decided that drunk Raven was one of her favourite types of Raven, “Thank you Raven.”

“Are you done flirting with my girlfriend?” Clarke asked, with an eyebrow arched.

“Not just yet.”

“O-kay...”

“I’m glad you have come to accept the love that me and your girlfriend share,” she said gently tapping Clarke’s cheek.

“Uh huh,” Clarke chuckled, “Um hey Raven, I think Octavia is looking for you.”

“Really?” she twisted her head around as much as she could without letting go of either girl.

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, “You should go find her.”

“Alright. I need a new drink anyway.” She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek and then one to Lexa’s, “Bye birthday girl!” then she retracted her arms and disappeared off in search of Octavia.

“Well that’s always interesting,” Lexa said, “Are you actually ever mad at Raven for flirting with me?” Lexa asked curiously.

Clarke shrugged, “Not really, I know she doesn’t mean it.”

Lexa pretended to look affronted, “Are you saying I’m not hot?”

Clarke scoffed, “Don’t worry, you’re definitely the hottest.”

She laughed and pressed an affectionate kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. “Oh hey, it looks like Bellamy’s starting up a game of beer pong.”

That was all it took for Clarke to grab Lexa’s hand and pull her over to the game.

The rest of the night went by quickly, from the game of beer pong which Clarke and Lexa won by a landslide, Lexa was apparently good at almost everything she did. Clarke then dragged Lexa to the middle of the room and even though no one else had been dancing at the time, Clarke didn’t care. She just grabbed Lexa’s hips and started swaying. She wasn’t sure how long they danced for but by the end of it her legs were tired and her feet were starting to get sore. They then went to the kitchen to grab some drinks, only to be roped into drinking shots with Raven and Octavia.

It was only in the early hours of the morning did the party start to wind down and people began to leave.

Clarke and Lexa stumbled into Clarke’s bedroom. By the time the door was shut Clarke had already stripped off her shirt and was working on her jeans. Lexa was slower but soon they were both crawling under the covers, clad only in their underwear.

Lexa was lying on her stomach, her hands underneath the pillow. Clarke rolled over sleepily, and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s bare shoulder, “I know you said you’d do anything with me tonight but do you think we could push it back, I’m kinda tired.”

Lexa’s eyes were already shut; she shuffled in the bed so she could wrap her arms around Clarke tenderly, “Mmm whatever you want.”

“Ok, you’re the best,” she mumbled, her eyes drifting closed too.

“I love you,” Lexa told her.

“I love you too.”

* * *

The sound of incessant tapping brought Clarke out of her sleep. She grumbled, annoyed at whatever was causing the noise. She was tangled up in a combination of Lexa’s arms and legs and the sheet on her bed. After a moment of freeing herself she sat up and squinted around the room, trying to find the source of the sound.

It was only when Lexa mumbled sleepily, “Tell whoever is at the door to shut up,” did Clarke realise it was someone knocking.

“Who is it?!” Clarke called earning a groan from Lexa.

“Me,” she heard Bellamy shout back on the other side of the door. Clarke was ready to yell at him for waking them up but then he called through the door, “Monty and I made breakfast, it’s out here if you want it.”

So instead of shouting at him she just said, “Thanks Bell, we’ll be out soon.”

“Ok,” he said.

Clarke heard him walk away from the door. She flopped back on the bed, now slightly more awake than she had been moments ago. Lexa was lying on her stomach; her head buried underneath a pillow, the sheet now only covering her waist.

“Bell made breakfast.” Clarke whispered.

“I heard.” Lexa muttered making Clarke chuckle.

“I forgot how grumpy you got when you’re hung over.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Lexa denied, “Tired maybe.”

“You can go back to sleep,” Clarke assured, “I’ll make sure to save a plate for you.”

“You’re the best.” Lexa sighed; she uncovered her head and rolled over, puckering her lips.

Clarke complied, pressing a chaste morning kiss to Lexa’s lips, “You taste gross,” she said against her lips.

Lexa replied by quickly licking Clarke’s lips, making her pull back with a laugh, “That’s gross Lexa.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa responded, then she rolled back on her stomach pulled the sheet over her head.

Clarke figured that meant she was going back to sleep so she rolled off the bed and wandered into the bathroom. She took a quick shower to get rid of the grimy feeling she always had after drinking, then brushed her teeth and ran her a hairbrush through her hair.

When she came back into her bedroom, Lexa was fast asleep again. So Clarke, as quietly as she could, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then slipped out the door.

Only the boys were to be found, Monty and Bellamy were sat at the kitchen table munching on bacon sandwiches and she just made out Jaspers leg thrown over the back of the sofa. The place didn’t look too bad but then she noticed the two black bin bags and realised that Bellamy and Monty must have started on clean up already too.

“Hey guys,” Clarke said quietly.

“Morning,” they replied together.

Jaspers hand stuck up from on the sofa, “Hey,” he said.

“Thanks for the breakfast and starting with the clean up,” Clarke said.

“No problem,” Monty shrugged.

Clarke grabbed a sandwich off the pile and smothered it in ketchup before taking a large bite. She moaned gratefully, “This definitely hits the spot.”

“Monty?” Jasper called from the sofa, “Do me a favour and pass me one?”

“Get one yourself you lazy ass,” Monty replied, even as he placed one onto a plate for him and got up out of his chair.

He smiled happily when he appeared over him, “You’re the best.”

“I know, and you’re still lazy,” he shook his head as he made his way back over to his seat.

“You’re too nice to him you know,” Clarke said.

“It’s fine, he can do the dishes tonight,” Monty shrugged.

“Fine,” Jasper said from the sofa.

They didn’t stay around much longer. Bellamy had to get to work and Jasper was rambling out excuses to leave so he didn’t have to help clean up, he ended up dragging Monty with him, who called out apologies as he was shoved out the door.

Lexa wandered out the bedroom ten minutes later, her hair wet and wearing one of Clarke’s shirts.

She pressed a now minty kiss to Clarke’s lips before sitting down at the table next to her. Immediately she grabbed a sandwich and bit into it appreciatively.

“The guys left quickly,” Lexa noted.

“Bell has work and Jasper didn’t want to clean up, Monty went with him because they live together.”

Lexa nodded in understanding, “It doesn’t look too bad around here.”

“Yeah, Bellamy and Monty did some cleaning up before I got up.”

“How nice of them.”

“Mmm.” Clarke agreed as she nodded. “How’s your head feeling?”

“A bitch. I took some Advil from your bathroom though.” Lexa spoke around a mouthful of food. She swallowed before continuing; “You know I still hate you for not getting hang overs.”

“You mean you’re jealous,” Clarke said sticking out her tongue.

“Duh,” Lexa laughed, “Octavia and Raven not up yet?” she asked next.

“I guess they’re still asleep,” Clarke shrugged, “I haven’t seen them yet.” She glanced at the clock on the wall; it read ten o’clock, “It’s not too early to get them up is it?”

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

“I don’t know why I’m asking you, you’re up by 7:30 even on holiday’s,” Clarke teased.

“I don’t like to miss the day Clarke,” she said pointedly.

“You’re just weird.”

Lexa pouted dramatically but it quickly morphed into a smile, “You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Clarke laughed, she dodged out the way when Lexa went to jab her arm.

“Do you want me to go get them?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t mind doing it.”

“You get Raven, I’ll get O?” she suggested.

Clarke nodded and they both stood up, Lexa wiped her hands on her shorts. Raven’s room was closer than Octavia’s, she knocked before opening it quietly and poking her head in. She wasn’t there.

“Raven’s not in her room,” Lexa announced.

Clarke reached to Octavia’s room then. She didn’t bother knocking, instead she just flung the door open wide.

She regretted it immediately.

“Holy shit my eyes!” Clarke exclaimed loudly, covering her face with her hands.

The image of a very naked Raven on top of an equally naked Octavia with Raven’s hand somewhere she never thought her hand should be, was burned in Clarke’s mind.

The two girls screamed loudly. Raven practically jumped off of Octavia. They struggled to cover themselves up, but it didn’t really matter because then Clarke was scrambling for the door handle, slamming it shut behind her a second later.

Clarke sprinted into her bedroom and dove onto the bed. The door slammed shut behind her as she hit the mattress. A second later the door opened again, Lexa still grimacing from the sound of the door.

“Clarke I’m still way too hung over for this volume.”

“Sorry,” Clarke mumbled into the pillow.

The mattress dipped as Lexa sat on the bed next to her. “So…uh what the hell was that?”

Clarke rolled over and stared up at her girlfriend, then she stated dramatically, “Lexa I think I’m scarred for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes well, there will be 2 other fics in this series, the next taking place in winter and the last in fall. Hope you enjoyed the first part.
> 
> Also feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Alycia being confirmed for season 3 I thought I'd post the next chapter.

_“Lexa I think I’m scarred for life.”_

Lexa chuckled at her girlfriend’s dramatic tone, “You’re going to have to elaborate a little more Clarke.”

Clarke was staring blankly up at her and Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s thigh comfortingly.

“Octavia…Raven…they…”

“They what?”

“I just saw Raven and Octavia having sex!” she blurt out, then covered her own mouth with her hands as if what she had just said was some kind of evil curse.

That definitely surprised Lexa. “What?!”

“I know!”

Lexa looked thoughtful for a moment, “So what do you think about it?”

Clarke was about to answer but just then there was a light tap on the door. Lexa and Clarke both glanced at the door before sharing a look, before Clarke sat up on the bed, sitting cross-legged next to her girlfriend.

She sighed loudly, “You guys can come in.”

The door cracked open and Raven stuck her head in the door. “Uh…hi.”

“Hi.” Clarke responded monotonously.

“Good morning Raven.” Lexa said.

“Hey Lex.”

The door edged open a bit more until Octavia came into view. The two girls looked apologetic and even a bit embarrassed. Octavia was biting her lip nervously and Raven’s arms were crossed insecurely over her chest.

“Can we talk to you?” Octavia asked. Clarke nodded, so her two friends came further into the room.

“Well this is uncomfortable,” Lexa stated, pointing out the obvious.

Raven glared at her, “Thank you Lexa.”

She shrugged, “No problem.”

“Obviously we didn’t want you to find out about us like…that,” Raven said gesturing in the direction of Octavia’s bedroom with her hand.

“Wait, so this isn’t just a one time thing?” Clarke asked, confusedly.

“We’re kind of…dating.” Octavia confessed.

“What?!” Clarke exclaimed, “Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Only for around three months-“

“Three months!”

“Clarke,” Lexa interrupted, she moved her hand from Clarke’s thigh to her hand running her thumb over the back of it soothingly.

She gave her a look as if to say you need to calm down, so Clarke nodded and took a deep breath, before continuing.

She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m just a little blind sided right now by this whole thing.”

Clarke knew her best friends probably had good reason for keeping their relationship a secret this long, but she couldn’t help but feel hurt that they hadn’t told her sooner.

They were supposed to be best friends after all.

“We’re so sorry Clarke.” Octavia said sincerely.

“It’s just,” Raven glanced at Octavia, “We didn’t really know how to tell you.”

“Do the guys know?”

They shook their heads immediately, “No, no one knows. Well no one did know until now anyway.”

“I just don’t get why you didn’t feel like you could tell me,” Clarke frowned.

“It’s not because it was you,” Octavia assured, “We didn’t want to tell _anyone_.”

“It was nice to have it as just us for a while, it’s weird enough to go from friends to something else…we just didn’t need…”

“Other people getting in the way,” Clarke finished.

“Kind of yeah,” Octavia admitted, “But it’s not because we thought you’d get in the way or anything, we just needed it to be just us for a little while.”

Clarke didn’t say anything for a few moments and Lexa, Octavia and Raven all glanced at each other. Of course Lexa was definitely shocked too, but she hadn’t been friends with them as long as Clarke had, so she knew it would affect her more.

The Clarke finally asked, “So you guys are like… a thing now?”

Octavia laughed softly, “Yeah, I’d say so.”

“And you guys are happy?”

“Yeah,” they said simultaneously.

Clarke noticed the way Raven had moved to place an arm around Octavia’s waist and the gesture, while strange, made Clarke smile.  Her friends’ happiness was always the most important thing to her.

“Then I’m happy for you guys, of course I’m happy for you,” she assured.

Clarke’s words lifted some of the tension that had built up in the room during their conversation. Raven pulled Clarke into a tight hug and Octavia joined in.

Lexa smiled at the group of girls, glad that they had managed to talk things through successfully.

“We’re so sorry we didn’t tell you sooner Clarke.”

“We didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Clarke nodded in understanding, as she retracted herself from the hug. “I get that and I’m excited for you. But I’m also still a little confused and hungry so I’m going to go have another bacon sandwich.”

Clarke disappeared out the room quickly then. Octavia gave Raven a half smile, “That could have gone worse, I guess.”

“Do you think she’s still mad at us?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, “But I understand why she would be, I’ve known her since freshman year of high school, we tell each other everything.”

Then Lexa cleared her throat, gaining both girls attention, who for a moment had forgotten they weren’t alone. “Do I not get an apology? I would have liked to be informed of this new relationship too.”

Raven and Octavia laughed.

“Sorry Lexa.” Raven said.

“Sorry,” Octavia said at the same time.

“Thank you and I forgive you.”

“So how long do you think it’s going to take Clarke’s to really forgive us?” Raven asked.

Lexa shrugged, “I’m not sure, she did say she was happy for you and I think she means that but this is also a big thing you didn’t tell her. I don’t necessarily thinks she’s upset with you two dating, I think she’s more upset because you didn’t tell her about it.”

Raven and Octavia nodded in agreement, they just hoped that things would go back to normal soon.

The three girls headed out of Clarke’s bedroom to the kitchen where Clarke was absentmindedly munching on a bacon sandwich. Her hair was slightly tousled and she was distractedly swinging one leg back and forth, her foot scraping the ground every now and then. Lexa smiled softly at the sight of her, she may have had a slightly dejected look about her but other than she looked like regular Clarke.

The same Clarke that Lexa loved.

They joined her at the table and while it was awkward, and unusually silent for the first ten minutes or so, they eventually began to talk more and things started to feel a little more normal.

After breakfast Clarke and Lexa stayed in the kitchen to clean up breakfast and the mess from the night before while Octavia and Raven headed into the living room to finish what Bellamy and Monty had already started.

It was a slow process because everyone was hung over from the night before, except for Clarke, but eventually their apartment started to resemble its usual self.

Just as the door slammed shut, Octavia and Raven bringing the garbage bags outside to the dumpsters, Clarke collapsed onto the sofa. She sprawled out across the length of it and grunted as Lexa flopped down on top of her, nuzzling into her neck.

“You’re heavy, you know that,” Clarke teased as she brushed some of Lexa’s hair out of her face. 

“Shhh, it’s resting time now,” Lexa insisted, she covered Clarke’s mouth with her hand. Clarke nipped at Lexa’s palm gently, making the girl retract her hand quickly, “Ow!”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, that was barely a pinch.” Clarke rubbed circles on Lexa’s lower back making her squirm.

“You know that tickles me.”

“Why do you think I do it?” Clarke grinned cheekily.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Clarke replied. “So I never asked you what you thought about Octavia and Raven, they’re your friends too. That was kind of self centred of me actually,” she muttered thoughtfully.

“It’s alright, it was a huge revelation, I understand.”

“How are you so perfect?”

“I think it’s all the radishes I eat.”

Clarke laughed, “What?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know how to take the compliment, so I said something random.”

“Wow, you’re a nerd.” Clarke teased. She nudged Lexa’s side with her fingertips, “So? Come on tell me.”

Lexa leaned up so she could look down at Clarke as she spoke, “Oh yeah. I’m happy for them, they clearly really like each other and they’re best friends, what’s better than falling in love with your best friend?”

“It’s just so _weird_. I know I should just be happy for them and nothing else but I can’t get over the strangeness of the whole thing. I saw them having _sex_ Lexa, it was horrific.”

Lexa bit her lip to stop from smiling. She cleared her throat, “Every change takes some time to adjust too.”

“You’re right. I’m being stupid,” Clarke shook her head slightly, “Also why are you so wise?”

“Not stupid,” Lexa insisted, “You seem to hate change though,” she pointed out.

“I’m fine with-“ the door the apartment opened and Octavia and Raven wandered in, “change thank you very much.”

“Who’s changing what?” Raven asked absently as she headed into the kitchen.

“Oh um… it’s Lexa, she uh likes counting change.”

Lexa gave her a ‘ _what the fuck?_ ’ look and Clarke just shrugged, nudging Lexa on her shoulder to back her up.

“Oh yeah, I love…counting?” Another nudge, “I love… coins.” A harder nudge. Lexa glared down at her girlfriend.

“You didn’t give me much to work with now did you?” Lexa hissed quietly at her.

“You two are acting strange.” Octavia said slowly.

Clarke pushed Lexa off of her, who practically rolled onto the floor. Clarke pulled her to her feet with an apologetic look.

“No, everything’s cool.” She insisted, “I’m just going to go…brush my teeth.”

She disappeared into her bedroom and when Octavia raised an eyebrow at Lexa, she just shrugged before quickly slipping into Clarke’s bedroom too. She closed the door behind her.

“Ok what the fuck Clarke.” She said instantly.

“What?”

“What was all that?”

“I don’t know ok? I just don’t know what to say to them.”

“They’re still the same people, they’re still your best friends. They just so happen to be doing each other probably on a regular basis now.”

“Gross.”

“It’s natural Clarke. I’m gonna give you some tough love now because I get that you’re shocked and stuff but you don’t have to be all weird around them either. Sometimes we just have to act like adults about things even when we’re really ten year olds on the inside.”

Clarke nodded sincerely, “Yeah I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be good from now on.” Clarke promised with a sigh.

“Great. Because my head still hurts and I want you to spoon me.” Lexa said already settling down onto the bed.

Clarke chuckled, “Ok. I forgot you get hangovers,” she said as she got into position, being the big spoon.

Lexa’s hummed happily as Clarke draped an arm over her waist. “Not all of us are so lucky, Clarke.”

They lay together silently for a few minutes, Clarke appreciating how Lexa’s body moved just slightly with every breath. Then Lexa broke the silence. 

“Can I tell you something?” Lexa asked.

“Sure, anything,” Clarke hummed.

“…You suck at lying.”

Clarke grimaced ever so slightly, “Don’t remind me.”

“I like counting change? Really?”

“You weren’t much better, Ms. I love coins.”

“Hey, that was pretty good considering you gave me _counting change_ ,” she emphasised.

“It’s a slow development, ok?”

“I think you’re still in the planning stage babe, the development hasn’t even begun yet.”

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the apartment, everyone apart from Clarke too hung over to do much else.

Clarke couldn’t help but feel at ease how easily Lexa fit into their little world, like she had always been there and not in a completely different state to any of them for the past ten months.

And when Lexa would randomly grab her hand and kiss it gently or Clarke found Lexa staring at her, only to have her smile when she realised Clarke was looking back, it made her know like the time they spent apart was worth it.

Because as long as they had this when they were together, that was all that mattered.

* * *

As evening rolled around Clarke found herself sitting on the sofa with her sketch book open in her lap and a piece of charcoal in her hand. The tips of her fingers were smudged with the charcoals dust. Lexa was lying on her stomach texting her mother, a small frown etched onto her lips.

Clarke had been drawing her for the past ten minutes, not that she noticed. Lexa was too preoccupied.

“Why so frowny?” Clarke asked making Lexa look up at her.

“Oh it’s nothing, my mom is being annoying because I didn’t call her last night.”

“She just loves you.”

“I know.”

“She’s also certain that I’m going to lose my passport and won’t be able to come home on Saturday. She seems to think I’m the most irresponsible person in the world.”

“You totally are,” Clarke joked and Lexa just rolled her eyes because they both knew that Lexa was very responsible, sometimes overly so.

“Would that be so bad if you didn’t go?” Clarke said in a teasing voice, though there was definitely some sincerity behind it. 

Lexa grinned, “You know it wouldn’t. Unfortunately university calls and I can’t miss any lectures,” she sighed sadly.

Clarke felt a heavy feeling settle in her chest, “Let’s not talk about leaving, I still have five full days with you.”

“Ok good idea,” Lexa agreed.

“Now look back down at your phone, but smile this time,” Clarke ordered. 

“You’re drawing me?” Lexa asked as she did as Clarke asked, but not before trying to catch a glimpse of the drawing, Clarke not so subtly angled the book away from her.

“Uh huh.”

“Can I see it after?” she asked after a moment.

“Yeah, I’m almost done, I just need to do your…lips,” Clarke muttered as she sketched.

Lexa lay on her stomach compliantly. It took Clarke another five minutes to finish up the drawing and when she did Lexa jumped up and clambered onto the sofa next her girlfriend.

Clarke felt that same nervousness she always did when she showed anyone some of her work. It was wiped away when Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled broadly at her.

“You are so talented,” she said honestly.

Clarke’s face warmed up at the compliment, “Oh shush.”

“You are, I can’t wait to see Clarke Griffin’s work up in a gallery some day.”

“You might have to wait a while, that can take some time you know.”

“Well I have my every faith in you,” Lexa said sincerely.

Suddenly Clarke had a phone being shoved in her face, Clarke scrunched up her nose as she heard the click of Lexa’s camera.

“What’s with the pictures Lex?”

“Well it’s not like I can draw pictures of you, unless you don’t mind looking like a potato.” Lexa chuckled, “The last time we were together I barely took any pictures of you, which I realised quickly after you left so I’m not going to have that issue again. All I have are crappy screenshots.”

“You took screenshots of me?” Clarke teased.

Lexa felt her cheeks blush, but she just shoved Clarke’s shoulder, “You know you do as well.”

Clarke laughed, “Ok you caught me. But you’re right we didn’t take any pictures last time. Give me your phone,” she said, holding her hand out.

Lexa handed over the object, Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek and snapped a quick picture.

“There now we have one.” Clarke told her.

She handed the phone back and Lexa immediately opened up her photo album. She couldn’t help but smile at the newest picture. Clarke had her lips pressed against her cheek and Lexa there was a smile on Lexa’s lips that she hadn’t even realised was there, the corners of her eyes were squinted because of her smile.

Just then the door to the apartment opened and Octavia and raven wandered in carrying two large pizza boxes and a plastic bag carrying ice cream.

“We bring necessities,” Octavia announced.

“So that’s where you guys went,” Clarke said.

Raven placed the ice cream in the freezer, “You’d know that Princess if you and Lexa weren’t constantly locking lips,” she joked.

“You’re just jealous,” Clarke teased.

“Lexa is hot but I’m happily taken now,” Raven replied.

Clarke couldn’t help but grin as Raven sent Octavia a huge smile. Maybe she was going to get used to this faster than she thought.

“We were thinking movie night?” Octavia told them as she placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

“Sounds good,” Lexa agreed.

“What are we watching?” Clarke asked.

“I have,” Octavia pulled a few DVD’s out of a plastic bag, “Captain America, Big Hero 6, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Legally Blonde. Which one first?”

“Legally Blonde,” Lexa said immediately.

“I didn’t take you for a Legally Blonde kind of gal,” Raven said.

“Please, it’s a cinematic masterpiece,” Lexa retorted.

“She’s not wrong,” Octavia agreed.

“So Legally Blonde?” Clarke asked.

Octavia nodded, “Yep.”

Raven grabbed the case and headed over to the TV while Lexa moved to sit on the sofa next Clarke, they squished up next to each other to make enough room for everyone.

They all ate too much pizza and laughed too loud at movies they’ve all seen too many times. But they had fun. Octavia fed Raven some pizza and Clarke had gagged loudly earning a middle finger from both of them, but Raven and Octavia knew that Clarke was accepting them and that made everything better.

They stopped after the third movie, everyone to tired to watch Harry Potter. Lexa and Clarke headed into Clarke’s room while Octavia and Raven disappeared into Raven’s.

“They’re good together,” Lexa said as she stripped off her shirt.

“They are,” Clarke agreed.

“Are you cool with them now?”

Clarke nodded, “I think I’m getting used to it. It’s still weird but it’s good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Now,” Clarke said as she lifted her shirt over her head, “If I remember correctly, I think someone made me a promise yesterday at the café,” she grinned.

Lexa smirked, “Really? I can’t seem to remember.”

Clarke laughed and tugged Lexa onto the bed, “How about I help you with that?”

* * *

“Where are we going Clarke?” Lexa asked as Clarke pulled her down the sidewalk.

“On my birthday you kept secrets from me, so I’m keeping secrets from you.”

“I didn’t know we were going mini golfing!” Lexa insisted.

“Sure, sure.”

“Should I be offended you don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you.”

“Liar.”

Clarke laughed, “I just like teasing you.”

“Clearly,” Lexa rolled her eyes ligh heartedly.

“We’re almost there,” Clarke told her, “Don’t worry.”

They walked for another ten minutes. Clarke swung their hands between them, every so often pointing out a place she visits or telling a story about them that Lexa had never heard of before.

They were walking past a park when Clarke pointed out a bench where an old lady was feeding a flock of pigeons. “I had my first kiss on that bench,” Clarke told her.

“How old were you?”

“Thirteen,” Clarke told her.

“Let me guess, it was super awkward and terrible,” Lexa teased.

Clarke chuckled, “Basically. She was my first crush and neither of us knew what we were doing. I moved my mouth too much and she used too much tongue.”

Lexa smiled as Clarke grimaced at the memory, “Sounds romantic.”

“We got ice cream after, I had bubble gum flavour.”

“Bubble gum? Really?” Lexa said disgusted.

“I know, I know. I don’t know how I stomached the stuff, but at that age my mom wouldn’t let me have gum so the ice cream was all I could have.”

“Your mom didn’t let you have gum?”

“She said it was bad for me, I never really knew why.”

“Did you and the girl date?” Lexa asked.

“We did, for about a year.” Clarke nodded.

“That’s a long time for a thirteen year old.”

“It was, but I liked her,” Clarke said, “Oh hey we’re here.”

Lexa looked around her, it took her a second to realise what was in front of her and when she did she gasped lightly at what she saw.

“You’re taking me to the National Geographic Museum?”

Lexa was smiling so wide that Clarke couldn’t help but smile too, “Yeah, you always tell me all the stuff you read from it and I knew there was the museum here so I thought why not.”

Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, she wrapped her arms around Clarke tightly and pressed a firm kiss against her lips.

“I think I just fell more in love with you, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips again before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the entrance, “Come on you cheese monster, we haven’t even gone inside yet. I read there’s a Monster Fish exhibit going on at the moment.”

* * *

They spent almost two hours wandering around the exhibits; Clarke spent most of her time watching Lexa, who would stare at the walls of writing and statues with admiration and awe before suddenly darting to the next, leaving Clarke to follow her.

Clarke didn’t share her love for science, she was an artist and the most that she was interested was people and the structure of anatomy, but if she got to see Lexa’s face light up every other minute she would take Lexa to the museum or any museum any time she asked.

Eventually they found their way to the gift shop.

Lexa wandered around the room, gazing at each item. Clarke thought she was going to pick up a book or a poster but to her surprise she plucked a dark grey stuffed toy anglerfish off of a pile.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I’m kind of surprised you aren’t going for a book.”

“When I’m back in Florida, I can’t hug a book,” Lexa said, “And besides I kind of want something that will remind me of you.”

“And an anglerfish will do that? Should I be offended?”

Lexa chuckled, “He’s cute,” she insisted, “And I meant he’ll remind me of this day, dork. I’ve had such a fun time here and I want to remember it. Thank you.”

Clarke kissed Lexa lightly, “I’m glad.”

“Don’t you think he’s cute?” Lexa asked.

“Not as cute as you,” Clarke replied.

Lexa sucked in her cheeks forming fish lips and crossed her eyes. Clarke laughed loudly earning a few looks from other shoppers. She didn’t pay any attention to them, simply pressing her lips to Lexa’s again.

“You’re a goofball.”

“But you love me anyways.”

“Oddly enough I do,” Clarke grinned, “Come on, let’s go buy this little guy.”

Lexa held the toy out in front of her as they “You know lots of the time anglerfish only need to spend 2% of their energy on swimming. It’s only passively of course but that means when they do need to swim fast to catch their prey, they almost always get it.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Clarke told her, “Better than the ‘catfish have over 27,000 taste buds’ thing,” she teased.

Lexa pouted, “Hey, that’s interesting.”

“Sure it is Lexa.”

They got to the checkout and Clarke bought Lexa to toy, “What are you calling him?” she asked as they headed out.

“Hmm…” Lexa eyed him; “I’m tempted to name him Raven just because I know she’ll hate it for a second.”

Clarke laughed. “Dude she would love that,” she corrected.

“You’re right,” Lexa agreed, “How about Donald?”

“Like the duck?”

“He was my favourite,” Lexa nodded.

“I like it.”

“Donald it is then.”

* * *

For the next few hours Clarke took Lexa to some of the DC sights.

At the Memorial Reflecting Pool Lexa made Clarke re-enact the ‘on your left’ scene from Captain America, Clarke had known that Lexa was a fan of the Marvel Universe but she hadn’t realised how much until that day.

They visited the Lincoln Memorial and Clarke listened for half an hour as Lexa told her every piece of knowledge she had on the former president as well as snapping a few pictures of each other while they were there to.

They were walking to the White House when Clarke pulled Lexa into a flower shop. It was the kind of shop that was overflowing with flowers and plants of various colours and sizes. Clarke had always passed it but never been in.

She never really had a reason to until now.

“What are we doing in here?” Lexa asked.

“You told me you loved flowers once,” Clarke told her.

“What? No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did, you just got back from a party and you Skyped me at like four in the morning. I was up late painting, and it just so happened to be of some flowers. You made me show you my painting and then spent the next ten minutes telling me how much you loved them.”

Lexa gawked, “I did not.”

“You did, you made me promise ‘not to tell Clarke though.” Clarke laughed fondly at the memory, “I know you like to pretend you’re tougher than you really are Lexa. I mean you’re not that tough anyway but still.”

“I could be tough.”

“I’m sure Donald agrees with you,” Clarke teased.

“Donald does agree thank you very much,” Lexa responded defiantly.

Clarke spotted what she was looking for; she guided Lexa down the aisle. “You also happened to tell me that daffodils were your favourite.” She plucked a small bouquet of the yellow flowers out of the stand and handed them to her, “Here.”

Lexa tried to hide how big her smile was as she smelt them but it didn’t really work. “Have you always been this romantic?”

She shrugged, “You bring it out in me I guess.”

“Uh huh, well I like it.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before smelling the daffodils again, “Thank you for these, you’re really spoiling me today.”

“Well I haven’t got them for you yet, let’s go pay and we can head to the White House.”

Soon they were back on the sidewalk, Lexa was carrying the daffodils in a special water bag and Clarke now had hold of Donald so Lexa had enough free hands to hold onto Clarke’s other free hand.

“You know these last for a while if you cut them right, so when I’m gone they can remind you of me.”

Clarke pouted, “I hate talking about you leaving. Leaving you last time was not my favourite experience in the world.”

“I hate talking about it too, but it’s going to happen Clarke,” Lexa said softly.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t deny it for a few more days.”

Lexa glanced at Clarke. She was look straight ahead of her and had a content look on her face and Lexa found herself nodding.

“Ok, we can do that.”

* * *

The couple found themselves at Roasters for a late lunch. They decided to order food before finding a table; it wasn’t very busy so there wasn’t a huge rush to grab one. After, they headed over to a table by the window; Clarke held a tray with their sandwiches. Lexa carefully placed the daffodils onto the spare chair.

“How often do you think they have to repaint the White House?” Clarke asked randomly,

“I don’t know, but I imagine it has to be quite often,” Lexa mused.

“Maybe they have some special presidential paint that lasts for ages. I’m sure the president would be able to make that happen.”

“They should paint it with the stuff that they make road markings out of.”

“I like the way you think Woods,” Clarke grinned. She picked up her sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

“Sexy,” Lexa teased.

Clarke smiled around her mouthful, purposefully opening her mouth showing the food to Lexa making her grimace slightly in disgust.

“I’m beau-i-ful.”

Lexa focused her expression, smirking lightly, “I’ve never been more attracted to you.”

“See now I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not,” Clarke said after she had swallowed.

“And you’ll never know.”

Clarke pouted, “Aw, that’s kind of mean.”

Lexa leaned forwards and gestured for Clarke to do the same. When she did, Lexa whispered next to her ear, “I’m always attracted to you.”

Clarke felt her cheeks flush. She cleared her throat, “Well…that’s good to know.”

Lexa’s smirk broadened. “You’re cute.”

“Oh shush up.”

* * *

Clarke held the door open for Lexa as they headed out of Roasters. The girl held her flowers in her arms carefully as she walked past. They had walked a few metres away from the café and Clarke was about to take hold of Lexa’s hand when they heard someone shout behind them.

“Hey wait up!” he called.

Both girls turned around and saw the barista that had served them walking swiftly towards them. He stopped just in front of them and held out a phone.

“You forgot this on the table.”

Clarke smiled gratefully as she recognised the item, she took it from him with an appreciative smile, “Thank you, I didn’t even realise I hadn’t picked it up,” Clarke told him.

He grinned back, “It’s no problem,” he assured with a nod. 

“Thanks again,” Clarke said as they began to turn away.

They stopped again when the barista spoke, “Hey, so I’ve seen you come into the café a few times now,” he began, “And I’ve never really had the courage to talk to you unless it was asking you what you wanted to order…” Clarke could sense where this was going and she was about to interrupt him but he quickly continued, “And I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me, maybe sometime?” he rambled nervously and Clarke felt sorry for the boy, even Lexa felt it a little too.

“Look, I’m flattered,” Clarke said sincerely, “But I’m already seeing someone.”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Oh, oh of course, I feel stupid now.”

“Don’t feel stupid,” Clarke consoled him.

“You don’t have to make him feel better Clarke,” Lexa interrupted, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

“Lexa!”

“What?”

“Just because I’m in a relationship doesn’t mean I can’t be nice,” she said with an arched eyebrow.

“Your friend is kind of mean,” the barista mumbled.

That made Clarke irritated because the boy didn’t even know Lexa and now he was judging her, she may have been short but still, Clarke didn’t like how he spoke about her.

“Girlfriend.” Clarke corrected.

“What?” he asked confused for a second.

“This is my girlfriend,” Clarke said gesturing to Lexa with her hand. Lexa smirked at him.

“Crap, I’m sorry,” he apologised.

Clarke eyed him for a moment and he seemed genuine enough so she nodded reluctantly, “It doesn’t matter, thanks for my phone.”

The pair walked away from the barista and neither bothered to look back. They walked a block in silence before Lexa broke their silence.

“How come whenever we have lunch out someone flirts with you?” she asked.

Clarke laughed loudly, “I don’t know,” she shrugged, “But no need to be jealous, I’m sure someone will hit on you soon,” she teased.

“I’d prefer no hitting on at all,” Lexa grumbled.

“You’re kind of adorable when you’re grumpy, did you know that?”

“Shut up.”

Clarke surprised Lexa by kissing her spontaneously on the cheek; she let out a high-pitched noise.

“Did you just squeak?” Clarke laughed.

Lexa blushed, “No...”

“Oh my god you totally did!”

“I didn’t!”

“Nothing wrong with a squeak Lex.”

“You just surprised me,” she excused.

Clarke pointed at Lexa, “Ha! So you admit it!” she exclaimed.

Lexa rolled her eyes as she confessed, “…Ok, there could have been a small squeak.”

The walk back to the apartment didn’t take very long even at their leisurely stroll. It was almost four by the time they reached the door. Clarke unlocked it with her key and Lexa walked through first.

Clarke had stepped into the room just in time to see Octavia leaning against the kitchen counter with Raven between her legs. They broke their heated kiss quickly as they heard the door open. The two girls blushed slightly at being caught.

“Is this how it’s going to be now? Every time I walk into a room you’ll be making out?” Clarke asked teasingly.

Octavia threw her head back and laughed, “Probably.”

Lexa leaned over to Clarke and stage whispered, “I think you may just have to get used to this.”

* * *

The next day the gang was over at Monty and Jasper’s apartment. Lexa had been surprised by how clean it actually was and Clarke explained to her that it definitely wouldn’t be if Monty weren’t there.

“He keeps Jasper in line,” Clarke explained.

Clarke and Lexa sat on the sofa with Octavia. Raven occupied the purple armchair and Monty and Jasper were on the floor, the three of them all facing the TV, deeply engrossed in a game of Mario Kart.

“They’re not dating are they?” Lexa asked.

Octavia stifled a laugh next to her and Clarke shook her head, “Definitely not, although they do act like they’re dating don’t they,” she mused.

“Jasper is sort of seeing this girl,” Octavia explained, “Maya.”

“And Monty is gay but he’s single right now.” Clarke added.

“Oh ok.”

“Who’s single?” Jasper asked.

“Monty,” Octavia replied.

“Oh yeah dude you really need to get back out there. The men of DC are totally missing out,” Jasper slapped his back.

Monty rolled his eyes, “While I appreciate that, I’m fine being single at the moment.”

Jasper shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

Octavia glanced around the living room area but when she couldn’t find what she was looking for she asked, “Hey Jas do you have another remote? I want to play.”

“Oh yeah I think we do,” he said.

“In the drawer over there,” Monty supplied, he pointed at the cabinet that was filled with various DVD’s and games all lined up in alphabetical order. At the bottom there were two pull out drawers, “The top one.”

“Thanks.”

Octavia placed a hand on Lexa’s leg and one on the arm of the sofa to push herself to her feet.

She jogged over to the cabinet and rummaged through the drawer. Her eyebrows rose slights when she spotted something at the back of the drawer. “I didn’t know you knitted Monty.”

He paused the game to glance over to Octavia who was holding up a ball of green yarn and two knitting needles.

“Those aren’t mine.”

Octavia exclaimed in surprise, “You knit Jasper?!”

“I’m holding that for a friend,” he lied instantly.

“No one cares that you knit Jas,” Clarke told him.

“Yeah,” Octavia agreed, “I was just surprised, out of the two of you I just assumed that it would be Monty.”

“Is that because I’m gay?” Monty mused.

“No,” Octavia shook her head, “I just never thought _Jasper_ would ever knit.”

He shrugged, “Fair enough.”

“What are you making?” Lexa asked eyeing the half finished item hanging off the needles.

He flushed, his cheeks tingeing red, “Uh a scarf for Maya. She said she didn’t have one so…”

“Aw the tin man does have a heart,” Raven teased.

He blushed harder, “Shut up guys.”

“It’s sweet,” Clarke told him, “Ignore Raven.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Want to knit me one of those?” Clarke asked Lexa as she batted her eyelashes.

Lexa chuckled but nodded nonetheless, “Anything you want.”

“Wait really?”

“Of course.”

“You can knit?” Clarke asked next.

Lexa shrugged, “No, but Lincoln can and I’m sure he’d teach me.”

“I don’t mind teaching you,” Jasper suggested.

“Are you sure?”

“Sure why not, it’s pretty easy once you get going.”

“Ok, I’d like that,” she agreed.

Jasper abandoned the game, tossing his remote to Clarke to play while he and Lexa headed to the kitchen, they sat at the table and Jasper found Lexa a pair of knitting needles and some blue yarn, Clarke’s favourite colour. As he talked her through the steps Clarke, Monty, Octavia and Raven started up a new game of Mario Kart.

“I can’t believe- fuck you Toad!- Lexa’s learning to knit for you,” Octavia said.

Clarke grinned as she shot a red shell at Octavia, “Me too really, I was half joking when I asked her to make me one.”

“She clearly loves you a lot,” Monty added.

Clarke smiled softly, “Well I love her so I’d hope so.”

“Why aren’t you over there making me one of those?” Octavia asked, kicking Raven lightly with the toe of her shoe.

“Whoa I don’t think we’re there yet,” Raven joked earning a slightly harder kick from her girlfriend.

“Jerk.”

“Why aren’t you making me one?” Raven countered.

Octavia stuck out her tongue and mimicked, “Whoa I don’t think we’re there yet.”

 “Raven!” Clarke exclaimed as she was hit with a blue shell, “I was in first place!”

“Not anymore loser,” Raven smirked.

“You’re so going down Reyes.”

“Not as hard as you Griffin.”

* * *

They spend the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon at Jasper and Monty’s. It was around 4 o’clock when the foursome decided to leave, they hugged their friends goodbye at the door.

When they were on the sidewalk Lexa suddenly said, “I just realised that Bellamy wasn’t there.”

Octavia snorted, “Don’t let him hear that, he likes to be the centre of attention.”

“I won’t tell him.”

Raven mused, “I don’t know, he kind of needs a ego check, don’t you think?”

“True,” Octavia agreed.

“So where was he?” Lexa asked.

“At work,” Clarke informed, “He works at Puppy Palace.”

“I’ve always wanted a puppy,” Lexa said. “My dad is allergic to them so we could never get one.”

“That sucks, dogs are awesome,” Raven told her, “I had a boxer named Buck when I was a kid,” she said, smiling fondly as she remembered her old dog.

“Don’t worry Lexa, we can get one in the future,” Clarke said absently.

A pause. “Really?”

Clarke glanced at her and smiled like she hadn’t just spoken of such a huge commitment for their future. “Yeah of course.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her lips. “Ok, I like the sound of that.”

Their moment was ruined by Raven and Octavia’s gagging noises, it was something that happened to often for them.

Clarke and Lexa glared at their friends simultaneously.

“You guys are the worst,” Clarke grumbled.

“Aren’t you guys going on a date tonight anyway?” Lexa asked.

“So?” Raven shrugged.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other before suddenly coming out with gagging noises of their own earning rolled eyes from Octavia and Raven.

“Whatever.”

* * *

Raven and Octavia left for their dinner date at 8 o’clock with the promise of not being back too late and to be quiet when they did so.

The door slammed shut and Clarke heard the sound of it being locked then faint footsteps before they disappeared a second later.

Lexa was lying on her back on the floor in front of the television, for reasons Clarke didn’t know because the sofa had been free for the last two hours.

Instead of sitting on the sofa, she settled herself on Lexa’s hips, straddling her.

Lexa pushed herself up and Clarke leaned down. Their lips met halfway and they kissed softly for a few moments before Clarke pulled away and Lexa lay back down.

Clarke grinned. “So…we have the whole apartment to ourselves.”

“What do you want to do?” Lexa husked.

Clarke smirked as an idea pops into her head. She leans down so her lips are right next to Lexa’s ear and she hears Lexa’s breath hitch ever so slightly.

She nips at Lexa’s ear with her teeth lightly before whispering, “…I think I have a Connect Four board in the cupboard.”

* * *

“You know I was joking, right?” Clarke said.

She was sitting cross-legged on one side of the coffee table with Lexa on the other. She had just finished assembling the Connect Four game in between them and was now staring at the vertical board intently, deciding where to put her first red piece.

“I know,” Lexa said, “But I love this game.”

“More than me?” Clarke pouted.

“Yep.”

She sighed overdramatically, “Fine.”

Lexa dropped her first piece and rolled her eyes, “Just play Clarke.”

“Alright, alright, alright,” she mumbled, “And just so you know, you’re so going down.”

They played and for once Clarke actually won. She jumped up and down in celebration, leaving Lexa on the floor to stare up at her sombrely. “You’re kind of a terrible winner Clarke, has anyone ever told you that?”

Clarke stopped jumping and clears her throat. She sat back down. “Right, sorry my bad.” She hold her hand out around the board for Lexa to shake, “Good… game?”

Lexa chuckled and slapped her hand away, “You may have won the battle Clarke Griffin but I’m going to win the war.”

Lexa did win in the end. In fact she won every game of Connect Four after that. Clarke, being the competitive person she was, insisted that they play a different game after her fifth loss. So they moved onto Uno.

She had better luck with Uno, winning two out of the three games. And before they knew it their evening turned into an all out games night. They played Snakes and Ladders, Sorry, Candyland and Checkers.

In the end Clarke won, just, by beating Lexa in their last game of Checkers. Lexa was mildly surprised when Clarke didn’t do another dance.

“No victory dance?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

Clarke shrugged, “Nah. I don’t want to be a sore winner,” she said seriously.

“You’re dancing in your head, aren’t you?”

“I’m currently doing the salsa.”

Lexa barked out a laugh, “Of course you are.” She sat down next to Clarke and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I’m not going to lie, I kind of miss the dance.”

* * *

They two girls end up curled together on the sofa wrapped in blankets after they had changed into their pyjamas. The newest episode of Orphan Black played on Clarke’s laptop screen.

Clarke was lying between Lexa’s legs who sat with her back against the arm of the sofa as she ran her fingers through blonde hair.

Suddenly they heard a click as the door was unlocked, but neither girl made an effort to move, knowing it was Raven and Octavia. They were giggling loudly as the walked in.

“You know, for people who said they’d be quiet, you’re pretty loud.”

The two girls looked apologetic as they noticed Lexa and Clarke on the sofa.

“Sorry.”

“You’re awake anyway,” Raven reminded.

“Wait, is that the new Orphan Black episode?” Octavia asked as she closed her eyes, “I haven’t seen it yet! Turn it off I’m being spoiled.”

Raven shut her eyes too, “Dude shut the laptop.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but pressed pause anyway. “It’s paused.”

“I’m going to get changed and we’re starting from the beginning,” Octavia announced.

“Good idea.” Raven agreed.

Before Clarke or Lexa could put in a word Octavia disappeared into her room and Raven into hers.

“They are quite loud,” Lexa agreed. Her point was emphasised when there was a crash from Raven’s room followed by a string of swearing.

“It sounds like they had a good time though,” Clarke added.

Lexa smiled, “So you’re finally happy for them?

“I told you, and them, I’ve been happy for them since I found out.”

Octavia appeared then and Raven a second later. Raven dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and Octavia in an oversized shirt, she didn’t even bother with shorts, just opting for underwear.

Without being asked too, Clarke started the episode from the beginning, knowing there was no point in trying to get them to watch it from where they were. Clarke squished into Lexa’s side, while Raven squeezed in between her and Octavia. It was snug, but they fit.

“Ok, ready,” Raven announced.

“And don’t say anything up until where you finished watching,” Octavia orders.

“Yes ma’am,” Clarke salutes, “Can we start the episode now?”

“Yes! I’m ready to get my heart ripped out of my chest!” she exclaims over enthusiastically.

After the episode finished, and after a good twenty minutes of ranting about it, all the girls were tired but none were ready to go to bed yet. So Clarke switched on an episode of Friends, The One With All the Poker, and they all settled down again.

At some point during the second episode of Friends Clarke, Raven and Octavia all fell asleep. Octavia slept with her head resting on her hand, which was propped up on the arm of the sofa. Raven was snuggled into her side, snoring lightly and Clarke had her legs sprawled over the two and her torso over Lexa’s legs and her head on the arm.

Lexa was pretty sure Octavia actually dozed off during the end of the first episode.

So as carefully as she could, Lexa eased her way out from under Clarke. She stretched her arms and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a yawn. She glanced at her sleeping friends with a soft smile and for a second she remembered how lucky she was that she had met them last summer.

Lexa moved over to Octavia first, she barely woke up when Lexa picked her up in her arms. Octavia’s bedroom was closer, so she walked over to it and quietly kicked open the bedroom door before walking inside.

Luckily for her Octavia’s bed remained unmade so she placed the girl down on one side before covering her up with the duvet. She moved to the other side of the bed to pull back the covers ready for Raven.

 Lexa went back for Raven next. She woke up a little more than Octavia did, enough to mumble, “You have nice arms,” to Lexa before dozing off again. Lexa held in a chuckle as she entered Octavia’s bedroom.

She laid the girl down on the other side of Octavia’s bed and covered her up too. Lexa was about to leave when she heard Raven whisper, “Wait.”

She turned back around, “Yes Raven?”

“You have to kiss my cheek,” she stated sleepily.

“Why?”

“Clarke always kisses my cheek when she puts me to bed.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Does she really?”

“Yes.”

Lexa wasn’t sure if Raven was telling the truth or not but she just shrugged and muttered, “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

Lexa leant down and pecked Raven’s cheek who smiled contently in response. Not a second later Lexa heard her breathing change and she knew the girl was asleep.

After Lexa tiptoed out the room, she shut the door quietly behind her.

On the sofa Clarke was just starting to wake up, she blinked in Lexa’s direction. “Did you just carry O and Raven to bed?” she asked, her voice slightly husky.

“I did.” Lexa nodded.

“You’re kind of the best, did you know that?” Clarke said, “You get ten girlfriend points.”

Lexa grinned, “Just kind of?” she asked.

“Mmm.”

“Will I definitely be the best if I carry you to bed too?”

“Oh definitely,” Clarke agreed.

“Ok, come on then.”

Lexa picked her up easily but pretended to struggle, earning a slight slap and a quiet grumbled protest from Clarke.

She walked into Clarke’s bedroom and placed her on the bed, she moved back to the door to close it and by the time she faced Clarke again, she was under the covers.

Lexa slipped in next to her and snuggled into Clarke’s chest. She felt her girlfriends arms wrap around her.

As Lexa was drifting off to sleep Clarke pulled her closer and very quietly whispered, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this as well as for the lovely comments and the kudos.
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it certainly has been a while, almost a year since I last updated. I want to apologise for the wait, but I finally churned out this chapter.

The four girls found themselves in the kitchen. They had been cooking dinner together and no one was sure who started first, but now they were all singing along to Ugly Heart as it blared from Raven’s speakers on the kitchen table.

Clarke was swaying her hips back and forth; she gripped a spoon in her hand as she sang loudly along to the song.

“ _Ok you’re pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could probably light up New York City after dark.”_

Raven was stirring the bolognaise sauce in the saucepan; at the same time she used the handle of the wooden spoon to hit the side of it along to the beat.

 _“Ok you’re cover boy pretty, stamped with a beauty mark…_ ”

Lexa was tapping a foot on the floor, while pouring four glasses of wine; every now and then she would thump a hand on the counter.

“ _But it’s such a pity, a boy so pretty with an ugly heart. An ugly heart_!”

And Octavia was dancing wildly around the table as she set out knives, forks and napkins around the table.

“We could totally be a band,” Raven announced as the song came to an end.

“Sure babe, you’d rock the saucepans,” Octavia teased.

“The drums O! The drums!” she corrected.

Octavia scrunched her nose up at the idea of her girlfriend attempting to learn a musical instrument. It didn’t take knowing Raven a very long time to know that she was incredibly talented. Music, however, was just not one of those talents.

“Maybe just stick to mechanical engineering.”

Raven’s eyes lit up.

“I’m going to learn to play the drums.” She stated loudly.

Clarke face palmed herself and then did the same to Octavia. “What have you done?!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“She’s going to get some drums now and we’re never going to sleep.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!”

Clarke turned to Raven who was now scrolling through her phone and Clarke easily guessed she was on eBay searching for the cheapest drum set she could find.

“Please don’t get drums Raven,” Clarke begged.

She knew Raven would end up getting some if she didn’t do anything about it. It’s what Raven did. She would have an idea and go through with it as soon as she could, no matter how ridiculous it was.

In their first year of university she even harboured a baby squirrel in her dorm room for a month before she got found out and had to give it to a nature reserve. So Clarke knew that Raven would get drums if she didn’t stop her.

“But-“

“Raven.”

“Th-“

“No.”

“What if I-“

Clarke turned to her girlfriend and gave her a pleading look, “Lexa help me.”

Lexa complied with a nod. “Raven, do not buy drums.”

She pouted, “I’ll be awesome though.”

“Even your girlfriend doesn’t want you to get them.”

Raven glanced at Octavia who nodded. She turned back to Lexa and tapped her chin in thought as she eyed the girl.

“Can I see your boobs then?”

“Raven!” Clarke exclaimed.

“What?” she asked looking innocently in Clarke’s direction.

“Uh, you have a girlfriend,” she reminded obviously, sticking her thumb in Octavia’s direction.

Octavia just shrugged, “Lexa’s hot, I completely understand where she’s coming from.” Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends. “And while we’re on that I totally wouldn’t mind seeing them too.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke groaned.

“You can’t see my boobs,” Lexa answered, hiding her smile because she knew that definitely wouldn’t help the situation and Clarke would probably end up slapping her.

“I’m buying drums!” Raven exclaimed.

“I’m kind of tempted to just show her your boobs just to shut her up,” Clarke muttered.

Lexa glared at her girlfriend before saying, “You are not selling my body for sake of convenience Clarke.” Her eyes may have been stern but she couldn’t keep the amusement from her voice.

“Drums Lexa,” Clarke replied. “Besides it’s not like I’m getting money for it or anything.”

After another five-minute discussion that just consisted of the other three girls ganging up on Raven, she finally promised not to buy any drums. They even made her promise in writing, knowing what the mechanic was like.

“You guys are the worst,” Raven pouted.

Octavia pecked her girlfriend’s lips before saying. “Get over it Ray. Now let’s eat, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

The next day the gang all met up in the park after Jasper sent a message on their group chat saying that they should have a picnic. Everyone decided it was a good idea so at one o’clock they all met there.

Bellamy had gotten there by the time the girls got there and already had a blanket set down underneath a tall oak tree.

“Hey girls,” he greeted.

They all spouted their greetings back. Clarke and Lexa had made sandwiches while Octavia and Raven had brought four litre bottles of coke and sprite. They placed them down on the blanket just as Monty, Jasper and Maya arrived.

“We bring chicken legs,” Jasper announced for him and Maya.

“Hey Maya, nice to see you again,” Clarke said, smiling at the girl. Maya Vie hadn’t been part of their group very long, but everyone liked her so far. She was quiet and well spoken and no one could deny that she made Jasper a lot more mellow and mature. “Maya this is Lexa, my girlfriend.”

Maya reached out to shake Lexa’s hand and was pleasantly surprised when Lexa just pulled her into a hug.

“Nice to meet you, Jasper talks highly of you,” Lexa said sincerely.

“Clarke is the same about you,” Maya replied.

“Ok that’s enough introduction. I want to play Ultimate Frisbee,” Octavia said excited, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

 

They split up into teams. Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy and Monty on one team and Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Maya on the other. Clarke and Lexa had originally called captains but Bellamy was quick to add that they would just end up being too competitive and suggested they should just be on the same team.

“Are you bitches ready to lose?” Clarke smirked. “Me and Lexa are gonna kick your asses.”

“Me and Monty are on your team too, you know,” Bellamy added.

“Sure sure,” Clarke muttered absentmindedly.

“Hey!” Monty exclaimed.

“You know I love you Monty.”

“Thank you,” he grinned, the same time Bellamy shouted, “What about me?”

“Sorry,” Clarke teased.

“We’re on a team Clarke,” he glared at her but she knew he didn’t mean it.

“Eh you’re fine,” she joked, before blowing him a kiss. “But me and Lexa are still the best, sorry.”

“Oh my god this was a mistake,” Raven said, wide eyed.

“Two of the most competitive people on the planet are on the same team,” Octavia said, she turned to glare at her brother, “This is your fault!”

He held his hands up defensively, “Hey it was this or them on opposite teams, and them tearing each other apart.”

“Hey losers,” Jasper interrupted. “Are we gonna talk or are we gonna play?”

 

The next half an hour was filled with unnecessary tackles (which Monty kept trying to remind Clarke were illegal, only to be firmly ignored) and lots of shouting, but also laughter and smiling and it’s just all around fun. Clarke and Lexa’s team does end up winning because they wouldn’t allow it any other way. And it turned out that when they weren’t competing against each other they were actually a pretty good team.

Now they were sat on the picnic blanket munching on sandwiches, with Raven sneaking a brownie instead. Maya caught her in the act but she kept it to herself and Raven sent her a wink.

“I don’t even know why you guys are surprised you’re a good team,” Octavia said.

“Yeah, you guys are practically made for each other, it only makes sense.” Monty added.

“It’s like you share a brain or something,” Bellamy nodded. “It’s gross.”

He laughed when Clarke kicked his leg lightly.

“Well I think you guys are cute together,” Maya added.

“I like your girlfriend Jasper,” Lexa said.

Jasper slung his arm over Maya’s shoulders, “Hey, stay away from my girl,” he said jokingly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the best girl right here.” Lexa said, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Clarke and Lexa climb into bed, meeting in the middle and wrapping their arms around each other. Clarke tucked herself into Lexa’s side, sighing happily when Lexa kissed the top of her head.

“Today was so much fun,” Lexa murmured sleepily.

“It was. We did make a great team, didn’t we.”

“The best,” Lexa agreed.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Clarke said after a moment. Lexa shuffled away from Clarke ever so slightly so she could glance down at her.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about that?”

“I don’t, but you’re leaving in two days. I don’t think we can pretend it’s not happening anymore.”

“I hate this.”

“Me too.”

“I just hate the idea of not seeing you for so long.” Clarke sighed.

“We can’t let ten months pass again before we see each other.”

“I agree. We should make a rule that we don’t go at least… four months without visiting each other.”

“That still sounds terrible,” Lexa huffed.

“I know babe,” Clarke said sadly. “This summer I know my grandparents are travelling again, for most of the summer. The gang were thinking of staying down there for as long as they’re away. What do you think?”

Lexa smiled widely. “I think that sounds perfect.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

 

* * *

 

It was Friday night and that only meant one thing.

Clarke’s door burst open and she groaned before tearing her mouth away from Lexa’s and slipping her hand from between Lexa’s legs. She glared at Raven and Octavia from her place on top of Lexa. Her roommates were stood in the doorway, both ready to go out.

“We’re ready to party!” Raven exclaimed.

“What the fuck you guys, why aren’t you ready?” Octavia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh you know, I was busy making a cake, Clarke decided to catch up on a documentary,” Lexa said sarcastically.

“You guy had all day to have sex, we said we’d meet the gang at the club at ten and we want to pre before.”

“You know that’s in like two hours right.”

“Which is why you have to get ready now so we can get sufficiently tipsy before we go.”

“Alright, alright. We’ll get ready,” Clarke said.

“Yes!”

“You have to leave first because we’re a little…” she gestured to their current position under the covers.

“Ok, but be quick. You have half an hour and I’m breaking into your vodka because you aren’t ready yet,” Raven grinned.

“We have two hours!” Clarke exclaimed as Raven and Octavia made their leave, but she only received laughter and a slammed door as a response.

A beat passed before Clarke looked back down at Lexa.

“We should probably start getting ready in a minute.”

Lexa let out a soft whimper, “I was so close.”

“I did say a minute didn’t I?” Clarke smirked.

“A minute, really Clarke?” Lexa chuckled.

“What you don’t think I can?” she arched an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you prove it?” Lexa husked, grinding her hips up to meet Clarke’s.

“Gladly.”

 

* * *

  

“That was five minutes,” Lexa panted against Clarke’s neck.

Clarke scoffed, “More like two,” she said as she ran her fingertips along Lexa’s back.

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Clarke and Lexa emerge from the blonde’s room, dressed and make up on. Lexa wore a tight pair of black jeans and a shimmering blue top she borrowed from Clarke. It was loose around her chest, because Clarke’s breasts were bigger than hers, so the neckline fell slightly lower on her than it would her girlfriend. Lexa had almost changed into a different top until she noticed Clarke ogling her cleavage.

Unlike Lexa, Clarke opted for a black leather skirt with a khaki green shirt tucked in, tying her hair up in a loose bun, and a pair of black heels.

“You know I kind of like being taller than you,” Clarke grinned down at her girlfriend.

“Well it’s only temporary,” Lexa winked.

Raven and Octavia, who were sat in the living room, whistled as they saw the couple.

“Looking hot ladies,” Octavia hollered.

“Lexa your boobs look to die for in that shirt,” Raven complimented making squeezing gestures with both of her hands.

“Raven,” Clarke scolded.

“I only speak the truth.”

“How much have you had to drink since you came into my room?” Clarke asked.

She shrugged. “Only a little,” she said, but a small smile was on her lips and Clarke knew she was lying.

“Sure,” Clarke replied, not believing her for a second.

“Come on guys, sit down. You guys need to catch up and me and Ray want to play Never Have I Ever. We never did in Polis and there are some things we wanna know about Lexy,” Octavia said, wiggling her eyebrows tauntingly.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but still said, “Fine,” she and Clarke made their way to the sofa, Lexa sitting down first and pulling Clarke down on top of her. “And don’t call me Lexy,” she added.

“You know there are more places to sit right?” Octavia teased.

“Yeah but that’s not as comfortable,” Clarke said as Lexa wove an arm around Clarke’s waist.

“Here we already made you guys drinks.” Raven handed them both drinks and they shared a look.

“I’m scared to drink this,” Clarke stage whispered to her girlfriend.

“Me too.”

“Just drink, you pussies,” Raven scoffed.

They gave each other a look before lifting their cups to their mouths simultaneously. They both cringed at the burning sensation as the liquid made it’s way down their throats, Clarke less so than Lexa who was used to Raven’s concoctions.

“Ray, this is nasty,” Clarke stated.

“Like O said, you guys need to catch up.”

 

They quickly moved onto Never Have I Ever after Octavia fired out the first one without a warning.

“Never have I ever been blackout drunk,” she said, excitedly looking at Lexa.

“Sorry O,” Lexa shrugged, but both Clarke and Raven drank.

“Damn it,” she huffed.

“Ok my turn,” Clarke said, “Hmm… never have I ever had sex with my brother in the room,” she said grinning at Octavia.

“What?!” Raven exclaimed, looking at Octavia as she drank.

“Clarke! You said you would take that to the grave and you don’t even have a brother!”

“You target my girlfriend, I target you,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Thanks babe,” Lexa said, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s neck, Clarke snuggled back into her embrace.

“Is that how we’re going to play it then?” Octavia asked. “Alright-“

“Woah woah woah, I don’t think it’s your turn O,” Lexa grinned.

“Ugh you guys. Alright, Raven you’re up.”

“Never have I ever… used a strap on,” she said.

“Seriously?” Clarke said, surprised. “I swear that girl you dated in our first year bought one for you guys to use.”

Raven shrugged, “We broke up before we could.”

Lexa tried to take her own sip subtly but Octavia saw and she felt her cheeks flush when she found the girl smirking at her. “Lexa?!”

“My last girlfriend,” Lexa said as casually as she could.

“Aw is Clarke too vanilla?” Raven laughed loudly.

“Shut the fuck up Ray,” Clarke said as she slapped Raven’s shoulder. “You guys haven’t used one either.”

“Potato pot-ah-to,” she shrugged.

The game continued on until Octavia reminded them that they had to meet the boys soon. So, they were all grabbing their bags and purses and heading out the door.

 

Their favourite club, The Ark, was as busy as it normally was on a Friday night. The music was good and the drinks were reasonable, not to mention that it was pretty much in the middle of all the gangs apartments, making it easy for everyone to get too.

Luckily the boys had gotten there earlier and managed to grab a booth before they were all taken. The girls wove their way through the crowds of people until they found them, sitting and chatting with mostly empty drinks in front of them.

“Hi gals,” Jasper greeted as he saw them approach the table. They all said hello back as the boys scooted around so that the rest of them could fit.

“Where’s Maya?” Raven asked.

“Can’t make it tonight,” he replied. “She’s working tomorrow.”

“What about you Bell? Still painfully single?”

“Shut up Reyes,” Bellamy laughed. “And just for that comment I’ll buy this round, except for Raven’s!” he exclaimed gleefully.

“Aw dude not fair.”

“Pretty fair sweetie,” Octavia replied.

Raven and Bellamy left the table to grab drinks. They returned not too long later, being served quickly by their favourite bartender, even though the club was pretty packed. Bellamy handed out drinks and Raven slid into the booth, a frown still on her lips because Bellamy had in fact kept his word and didn’t include her in the round.

“Stop pouting Reyes,” Bellamy laughed.

“Quit your arguing guys,” Clarke ordered earning apologetic looks from both of her friends. The blonde raised her glass. “To Lexa, because I know that everyone at this table will miss you when you go tomorrow.”

Lexa smiled sadly and Clarke pressed a kiss to her temple affectionately. Everyone lifted their glasses.

“To Lexa.”

A sombre silence settles over the group, and even though the music continues to play around them, no one really notices it. Raven, of course, was the one to break it.

“Now enough of this sad shit. Let’s drink and have a great time!”

 

Everyone’s mood picked up after that and soon everyone was smiling and laughing and just having a good time spending Lexa’s last day there together.

 

Clarke and Lexa were stood at the bar waiting to be served when a girl tapped on Lexa’s bicep making her turn around. The girl was attractive, that much was obvious, with her curvy figure, sharp cheekbones and cropped hair.

“Hey my friend ditched me and now I have this extra shot,” she said, eyeing Lexa’s frame, “and I was wondering if you wanted it.”

“I’m ok thank you,” Lexa declined politely.

“Are you sure? I usually don’t like sharing my alcohol but I decided to make an exception when I saw how pretty you were,” the girl said smoothly.

Lexa gave her a tight smile, “Thank you, but me and my girlfriend are waiting to be served,” Lexa explained, gesturing to Clarke who was stood slightly behind Lexa, practically glaring at the other woman.

“Ah ok,” she nodded. “Thought I’d give it a shot anyway.”

“Enjoy your night,” Lexa said, then the girl grabbed her shots and disappeared through the crowd.

Lexa turned back Clarke who was still clenching her jaw, a scowl on her face.

“Looks like you finally had someone hit on you,” Clarke said sarcastically.

Lexa chuckled. “You know I don’t want anyone else but you. No need to be jealous,” she teased.

“I wasn’t jealous,” Clarke stated firmly.

“No?” Lexa asked, arching an eyebrow, a smile teasing her lips.

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, “Whatever,” she huffed. “I’m hotter than her anyway,” she grumbled, the fact that they were at the bar to order drinks was now long forgotten.

Lexa pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head chuckling softly. “Don’t worry babe, no one will ever be more beautiful than you,” she said, her voice filled with so much sincerity that almost made Clarke swoon. “Besides, you’re winning anyway.”

“Winning?”

“Two guys hit on you in front of me, I’ve only had one girl.”

“I didn’t realise this was a competition,” Clarke laughed.

“It could be,” Lexa joked.

“What are you suggesting Woods?”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything,” Lexa replied. “But we could make this fun…” she said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully

“How so?”

Lexa paused to think for a moment before saying, “Whoever can get the most free drinks in the next hour wins.”

“You’re so on.”

“What’s on?” Raven asked as she sauntered up to them, an empty bottle in hand. She placed it on the counter and waved the bartender over.

“We’re going to see who can get the most free drinks in an hour,” Clarke replied.

Raven ordered a beer from the bartender before saying, “Oohh my bets on Lexa,” she grinned.

“Ray what the hell, you’re my best friend, you should bet on me.”

“Sorry Griffin, you’ve got the curves, but have you seen Lexa’s jawline?”

“Thank you Raven,” Lexa said.

“Ugh I hate you guys.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke was the first to get a drink. It was from a tall lanky guy, with a sweet smile and a funny personality. Clarke almost felt bad for using him for a drink, but the alcohol in her system dulled those feelings.

Lexa had been talking to a girl but her attention drifted when she saw Clarke talking to the boy, laughing and touching his arm by the bar. She didn’t feel jealous per say, she knew they were just playing a game, but she couldn’t help but watch anyway.

Once Clarke had the drink, she stayed talking to the guy for a few more minutes before excusing herself. Her eyes met Lexa’s almost immediately as she strolled over to her, a half empty drink in her hand.

“That’s one,” Clarke murmured lowly next to her ear, and then she was gone again, off to find the next person.

‘Damn it,” Lexa muttered to herself. She watched as Clarke disappeared through a crowd of people and all she could think was how she needed to step up her game.

 

The hour was almost up when Clarke found Lexa who was standing near the dance floor, clearly looking for her. She snuck up behind her girlfriend holding a beer for each of them, she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder.

Her girlfriend tensed for the briefest of moments and spun around, she looked ready to shout but a smile formed on her lips when she saw Clarke standing there.

“Hey beautiful, care for a drink?” Clarke asked holding one of the beers out for Lexa to take.

“Thanks babe,” Lexa said, taking the bottle and drinking a sip.

“So I got four drinks,” Clarke smirked, “How’d you do?”

“I was going to say four as well,” Lexa replied, smirking softly.

“What do you mean you were going to say that?”

Lexa lifted her bottle ever so slight, “Now it’s five.”

Clarke’s eyes flashed, her jaw dropped ever so slightly. “What? No that doesn’t count,” she denied.

Lexa took her phone out and showed Clarke the screen, “We started this bet 57 minutes ago,” she grinned, “And you bought me this drink.”

“Lexa,” Clarke whined. “That doesn’t count.”

“I think it does.”

“Fine, you win,” the blonde conceded. She hated losing but as long as it was to Lexa, she didn’t seem to mind, especially the way Lexa’s smile widened and her eyes lit up.

“That was fun,” Lexa said, “But now I’d rather spend the rest of the night with you.”

“Me too.”

“Do you want to dance?”

“Yes please.”

 

They stayed at the club for a few more hours. Sometimes dancing, sometimes talking in the booth.

Clarke and Lexa both decided to stop drinking after finishing their game because they wanted to remember their last night together. So, by the time they were all getting ready to leave they were only tipsy rather than completely drunk like the others. Clarke took hold of Octavia while Lexa grabbed Raven, to stop them running back into the club.

Monty, Jasper and Bellamy all said their goodbyes to the girls outside the club before going their different ways back to their apartments.

Then the girls began their walk home, it taking much longer than the walk there.

“Jesus Raven, you weigh so much,” Lexa huffed.

“It’s all muscle baby,” Raven slurred.

“Fuck yeah it is,” Octavia agreed, with a large grin.

“Ok I’m going to stop this right where it is before it gets gross,” Clarke interrupted.

“Kill joy,” Raven muttered.

 

Once they were back at the apartment Lexa and Clarke spent another fifteen minutes changing Octavia and Raven into pyjamas so they would be comfortable when they woke up, then putting them to bed. Clarke watched fondly as the two girls immediately turned and cuddled into each other.

Clarke then went to the bathroom to grab some Advil while Lexa went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. They placed both items on the bedside table, then slipped quietly out of the room, switching off the light as they did so.

The couple went to Clarke’s room; both immediately began slipping off their clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear. Then they went to the bathroom and stood side by side as they brushed their teeth. Both couldn’t help but think how domestic it felt, and how much they liked it. Lexa didn’t bother to make her staring subtle and Clarke couldn’t help but feel warm under her longing gaze.

A few minutes later they climbed into bed. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest, and she listened to her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat, her hand coming to rest on Lexa’s hip.

After a while Clarke sat up slightly and tilted her head so she could look at Lexa.

“You tired?” she asked.

“Nope.”

Clarke grinned and leaned forward to connect their lips in a gentle kiss.

“Good,” she whispered as her hand moved from Lexa’s hip, dipping lower. “Me neither.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa’s alarm pulls them from their sleep at 9 o’clock. They both groan, having only gone to sleep not even five hours before. Lexa had set the alarm the day before, knowing she still had to pack her things and wanting to spend a few more hours awake with her girlfriend before she had to board her flight.

“Morning,” Lexa hummed, her voice gruff from sleep.

“Mmm,” Clarke replied, nuzzling her nose into Lexa’s neck.

“I need to pack.”

“Not yet,” she said. She pecked a kiss to Lexa’s neck, “You have to leave at four thirty. We still have ages.” Another kiss to her collarbone.

“Ok,” Lexa relented when she felt Clarke’s teeth grazing lightly over her collarbone, sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

Half an hour later both women are breathing heavily in each other’s arms, lazy smiles on their lips.

“God I love you.” Lexa stated.

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Me too,” Clarke said.

They both knew Lexa was going to be leaving at the end of the week but the reality of it was only just settling in. Their time together was going to be over in only a few hours and it just wasn’t enough.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” the blonde whispered.

“I wish I didn’t have too.”

It was only when Lexa felt dampness on her shoulder, did she realise that Clarke was crying. She shifted the blonde in her arms until she could see her face, her eyes softening immediately.

“Oh Clarke, please don’t cry.”

Lexa brushed away Clarke’s tears with her thumb, leaned down to kiss away the last few that escaped.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too.”

“It’s ok baby, I just hate to see you sad.”

“The summer is so far away. I just hate that I have you back and now I’m going to have to get used to sleeping without you again.”

“I know,” Lexa sighed, solemnly.

They stayed cuddled together for a long while, just comforting each other, because no words could fix their situation. Lexa was always going to leave and they would always have to say goodbye.

It was only when the door slammed open did they separate.

Octavia and Raven stood in the doorway, both freshly showered and dressed in baggy shirts and sweatpants.

“Hey bitches,” Octavia said as they stepped into the bedroom.

Clarke and Lexa held the sheets to their chest.

“What are you guys doing?” Clarke asked.

“We came to snuggle,” Raven announced.

“You do realise we’re naked, right?” Lexa added.

Raven went over to Clarke’s drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank tops for each of them before tossing them onto the bed and stating, “You have one minute to put those on or I’m climbing into the bed anyway and coping a feel.”

Clarke sighed, “Alright alright, keep your hands off my girlfriend.”

She reached towards the end of the bed and grabbed the clothes, handing Lexa a shirt and shorts. They tugged the clothes on underneath the covers. As soon as they were done Raven and Octavia climbed into bed with them.

They stay in Clarke’s bed together, talking every so often but mostly just savouring being together for the last time until the summer. Lexa knew she still had to pack but she couldn’t bring herself to remove herself from the girls that had quickly become so important in her life.

They finally get when Raven stomach growls for the fourth time and she insists that they all go to the kitchen to make lunch.

 

* * *

 

The airport is thankfully, not incredibly busy. Lexa had already checked in and now she and the gang were stood near the security. Bellamy hugged Lexa first, telling her he was excited to come back to Polis in the summer. Monty and Jasper went next, sandwiching Lexa between them making her laugh loudly.

“Remember to work on that scarf for Clarke,” Jasper reminded.

“I would never forget,” Lexa replied.

Octavia wrapped Lexa in a tight hug. “Summer will come soon, I just know it,” she said. “I’m really going to miss you, you’re so good for Clarke.”

Lexa smiled softly, “I’ll miss you too O.”

Raven pretended to wipe tears away from her eyes, “Look at our child all grown up, ready to face the world.”

Lexa chuckled and rolled her eyes, “You’re not my mother Raven.”

Raven stroked Lexa’s cheek, “Shush, my child. Now… go save China!”

Lexa placed her hands on Raven’s shoulders, “Are you using comedy to cover up that you’re actually sad that I’m leaving?”

Raven sniffed, “…no.”

“Come here you nerd.” Lexa pulled Raven in for a hug, the shorter girl wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her face into her shoulder.

“I’m going to miss your sexy face,” Raven muttered.

“I’ll miss you too Ray,” Lexa replied sincerely.

Octavia pulled Raven away a few moments later, and Lexa’s eyes immediately found Clarke’s. She was biting her lip, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. They didn’t notice as Octavia guided the rest of the gang away slightly to give them some privacy.

Lexa reached out and grasped Clarke’s hand, pulling her close. Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s chest.

“I hate goodbyes,” Clarke stated.

“I hate not being with you every day,” Lexa replied. She pulled back so she could look at Clarke properly. “But we’re in this for the long run, right?”

“Of course.”

“So, no matter how many times you or I leave, we’ll be ok in the end.”

“We will,” Clarke agreed. “It doesn’t make this easier.”

“I know,” Lexa said sadly. “This time we won’t go so long without seeing each other, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
